Yours to hold
by MasterMind Cyrium
Summary: AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata & Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, & loneliness
1. Prologue

Yours to Hold

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

**Based on an idea that came to me when I was listening to a Skillet's song 'Yours to Hold'**

Hey there. This is my first Naruto story so… Yeah…

**AN: **Ok, some need to know stuff for this story. It's in an AU, and Hinata may seem a bit more sisterly and more mature than she was originally, and Hanabi isn't nearly as stuck up… And Naruto may seem a bit OC… but whatcha gonna do? Bite me.

And its my first Naruto story

I don't own Naruto… sure as hell wish I did though.

"…Dang"- Speech

"… _Dang"- Thought_

…_Dang- Narration_

"…**Dang'- added for dramatic effect**

**Prologue**

"Please don't cry, Hanabi." Said a girl with short, bluish, black hair and kind, almost pupil less eyes.

"W-who says I'm gonna cry!" said a smaller, younger girl next to her. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Shh… just rest… don't worry Hanabi… We don't have to worry anymore." Said the older girl as the younger girl sniffled a bit and rested her head on the older girl's lap.

After a few minutes, the older girl sighed.

_Hello… My name is Hinata Hyuga. And this is the story of… me and my sister… and how we ran away from home._

**Prologue:**** The End of the Road?**

_Me and my younger sister… This little girl sleeping on my lap, Hanabi, ran away from home last night._

_Hanabi and I left because… Of our father._

_Many people respected and loved our father… but I doubt people would respect us if they knew what he did to us._

_Our mother died 11 years ago giving birth to my little sister Hanabi. I never held anything against her because… she was my sister and I loved her with all my heart._

_But my father… he hated us. After mom's death… I became so… quiet and shy… And when he always hit Hanabi and me. I can't remember a day in the last 12 years of my life where he hasn't punched or kicked me or Hanabi, or hit us with a broom, or even threatened to kill us…_

Hinata slowly began crying.

"S…sis?"

"Shh… just rest Hanabi… it'll be ok…"

"But Hinata… why are you crying?"

"…Its ok… D-don't w-worry l-little one…"

"You're stuttering again sis…"

_So here we are now… heading Kami knows where we're heading on this train…_

* * *

"HEY! Where's the Ramen?" yelled a loud, spikey haired, blonde teen dressed in an orange jacket, a black shirt under it, and black jeans.

"Isle 11 kid! And don't yell!"

"Thanks!" the blonde teen said.

That was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto wasn't your average kid. I mean, not all 15 year olds have whisker marks, spikey blonde hair that defied gravity, and millions of dollars in the bank.

That's right. Naruto Uzumaki was loaded. It's really quite tragic though. His father and mother died a few days after he was born, and he was left to be raised with money as his siblings, and 2 different people as his guardians.

His 'perverted Granddad' Jiriya and his 'Grandmother' Tsunade. When he was growing up, they took shifts taking care of him. Jiriya would stay one month, Tsunade another, etc. But as Naruto grew older, they came less and less, and stayed less and less…

"Stupid Pervy Granddad… Left me all alone to go stalk some girl somewhere…" Naruto said angrily as he grabbed almost a whole shelf worth of instant ramen.

" Dammit, He left me alone again! …Stupid Pervert, molesting all the maids… getting them to quit on me… Makin' me have to get my own damn groceries…"

Naruto growled angrily as he paid for his instant ramen and other, less important food stuffs. "Thanks." Naruto said to the Cashier before he walked out of the grocery store.

As Naruto walked out of the store he realized something.

"Wait… I got here by bus didn't I… Crap! How am I gonna get home?!"

* * *

"Hinata?"

"Yes Hanabi?"

"Where are we going?"

"To find a place to live."

"Where?"

"I…. I don't know Hanabi… But it will all work out… I'll find a job, and you can stay at home and I can work until something better comes along… It will all work out…"

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Little one?"

"…Thank you…"

**Later…**

"Sorry Girlie, but we're closing down tomorrow."

"Oh… t-thank you… a-anyways s-sir." Hinata said sadly.

_"T-that was the fifth job I tried today… I can't… I can't go back to Hanabi like this…"_

**Meanwhile…**

Hanabi sighed. Hinata had asked her to stay in the park as she went out job hunting. Hanabi wouldn't have mind so much… if 5 hours haven't already had passed.

Hanabi closed her eyes and lied down on the park bench. Maybe she could get some shuteye while she was waiting for Hinata.

A few minutes passed and Hanabi had next to passed out on the Park Bench.

"Damn… Can't believe I have to wait 5 hours for my bus! That's such… Bull Shit!" a loud, blonde haired kid said as he angrily kicked a tree.

"Ah well…" Naruto sighed as he sat down on a park bench. Naruto looked around the park and eventually noticed a sleeping girl on a bench near him. "Huh… wonder why such a cute little girl is all alone sleepin' on a park bench…" thought Naruto.

Naruto shrugged it off and shuffled through his grocery bag and pulled out bread roll and was about to eat when he saw a girl with short, bluish black hair. She had a cute face, but wore this bulky, tan colored jacket, with a blue shirt and black jeans. Naruto actually thought she was pretty dam cute. Except for the fact tears were streaming down her eyes and were soaking her clothes.

The crying girl made her way to the sleeping girl on the bench and woke her up.

"…Huh? …S-sis? That you?" The younger girl asked.

"Y-yes, Hanabi…"

"W-why are you crying sis?"

"…I-I'm sorry Hanabi… I couldn't f-find any p-place to w-work."

"Oh…"

"I-I'm sorry Hanabi…"

"It's ok sis… We won't die if we spend ONE day out here without any food."

"M-maybe I-I'm just l-like Father said I was… I-I'm worthless…"

"No you're not Hinata! We'll…" Hanabi was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling.

This sound broke Hinata's heart and she started crying even more.

"S-sis! It's going to be ok!"

_"W-what's going on?"_ Naruto thought as he looked at the two girls that were sitting on the park bench opposite of him. Naruto sighed and took another look at the bread in his head and sighed. He put the bread back in the brown bag and walked over to the other bench.

Naruto gave a small smile and put down the grocery bag in front of the two girls. A blush covered his cheeks and said "Uh… hi… You two can have these if you want…"

The two girls looked up.

"Huh?"

"Well… It's not right to see two cute girls cry like this… y'know?"

**END**

So what did you guys think? Review please.


	2. Every road connects to another

Yours to Hold

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

**Based on an idea that came to me when I was listening to a Skillet's song 'Yours to Hold'**

I don't own Naruto… wish I did though

**AN: **Heyyy, thanks for the reviews guys… I'll be sure to revise the first chapter when I get the time. I was kinda trying to tell two stories at once so... I guess that didn't work out huh?

**Chapter 1: Every road connects to another**

_Naruto gave a small smile and put down the grocery bag in front of the two girls. He gave a small smile while a blush covered his cheeks and said "Uh… hi… You two can have these if you want…"_

_The two girls looked up._

_"Huh?"_

_"Well… It's not right to see two cute girls cry like this… y'know?"_

Hinata and Hanabi looked at amazement at the boy in front of them. He looked no older than Hinata, had wild blonde hair that defied gravity, whisker marks on his cheeks, and a bright, orange and black jacket.

"W-what?" Hinata asked shyly, "We… we could n-never…"

"Nah, its alright… I mean you need some food, right? For such a little girl, you sound like you have a big stomach!" Naruto said jokingly as he looked at Hanabi.

"S-shut up!" Hanabi yelled as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"H-Hanabi, t-that's rude…"

"…Sorry."

"Heh heh… its not right seeing two cute girls like you two suffering."

"C-cute?" Hinata thought as a blush slowly crept up to her cheeks, "T-t-thank you… umm…"

"Naruto."

"T-thank you N-Naruto… M-my name i-is H-Hinata… T-this is m-my sister Hanabi…"

"Well its nice to meet you!" Naruto said happily as he extended his hand.

Hinata blushed even more and slowly brought her hand to shake his.

"H-He's touching my hand…"

"Heh… oh well there's my bus! Good luck Hinata! Hanabi! See you around!" Naruto said as he ran toward his bus.

"T-thanks!" Hanabi yelled after the Blonde. Naruto turned around and gave one last grin before getting on the bus.

"N-Naruto…"

"…Sis?"

"Y-yes Hanabi?"

"You're blushing."

**Meanwhile on the bus…**

Naruto sighed happily as he took a seat on the bus and whistled a happy tune… until he realized something.

"Wait! The reason I went to the supermarket was to get food cause I didn't have anything at home! … That means… CRAP! I'm gonna starve!" Naruto yelled inside his head (insert fake anime tears).

Just then an image of the two girls he met in the park flashed through his mind.

Naruto smirked and thought:

"… It was worth it."

**Later…**

Hinata and Hanabi sat in a small hotel room, eating some loaves of bread while watching TV when Hinata said "I'm glad we were able to find such a cheap room…"

"That sure was a nice guy, that Naruto." Hanabi said as she took a large bite out of her dinner roll, "But it looks like all he eats is bread and ramen."

The two ate in silence for about five minutes…

"… Hinata?"

"Yes little one?"

"I think… well… I wanna go job hunting with you tomorrow!"

Hinata's eyes slightly widened. "W-what?" she asked.

"I mean… I don't want you to work while I just sit around and do whatever… I'm sure I could find a job or something…"

"Hanabi…"

Hanabi saw the worry in her sister's eyes and quickly said "It won't be anything to strenuous… I'll find something like… A paper…girl… or maybe something else…"

Hinata remained silent.

**The next day…**

It was about 3 in the afternoonand Hanabi and Hinata were taking a break from job hunting. Hanabi was sitting quietly on a park bench eating an ice cream cone when she saw her sister suddenly sprinting towards her.

"H-Hanbi!"

"Sis?"

"I think I may have found a job!"

Hanabi's eyes widened a little bit and she quickly finished her ice cream in one bite, resulting in a mild brain freeze…

"Huh?"

"Here." Hinata said as she handed her sister the paper.

Hanabi took a look at the paper

**Wanted:**

**Live- in maids**

**Little experience needed. **

**Must be able to:**

**Cook, Clean, etc.**

**No experience needed**

**Pay: To be decided upon interview**

"Looks good, right Hanabi?"

"Yeah! When are you going for the interview?"

"I-in about two hours! We'll finally be able to find a place to live and work, Hanabi!" Hinata said excitedly.

**2 hours later…**

Hinata and Hanabi got out of the bus with their bags and slowly made their way up a small hill. "I really hope you get the job, sis." Hanabi said.

"Me too little one."

Hanabi smiled and continued walking with her sister until the two came upon a large gate. "Wow…" The two sisters said as they looked at what was behind the gate.

Behind the gate was a beautiful garden full of different color roses, tulips, gardenias, and all sorts of different flowers. Behind that stood medium sized white mansion. It wasn't gigantic, but it was still very large. It looked to be about 3 or 4 stories tall.

Hinata was about to press the door bell when…

"Wait!" Hanabi yelled.

Hinata was startled and pulled her finger back quickly.

"H-hanabi?"

"…Sorry sis… I was just thinking… What kind of guy do you think lives here? What if he's… Like… You know… old and perverted…"

Hinata stopped and thought for a second… She imagined a decrepit old geezer, trying to grope her while barely standing on his walker.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit and almost squealed.

"I-I'm sure he w-won't be like th-that…" Hinata said as she brought herself to ring the doorbell…

* * *

"Oh man… I'm starvinnnggg…" Naruto groaned. He hadn't eaten since this morning, and that was only 1 bowl of instant ramen… Just 1… Now we all know how much that boy can eat his ramen… Poor things gonna starve.

Naruto barely had enough energy to throw himself into the shower and put his orange jacket on. "I really hope someone comes for that job soon… and I sure hope they can cook…" Naruto groaned as he sat on his couch.

Naruto slowly slumped in his seat and was about to sleep when…

**DING-DONG**

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as he fell out of his couch.

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi waited anxiously at the door, wondering what kind of person would walk out…

Would he be old and decrepit? … and perverted?

Hinata shuddered.

What if he was a pimp or something? Would he try to hit on Hinata?

Hanabi fumed.

They both flinched when the door slowly opened.

Both gasped when they saw a familiar face walk open the door.

"Yo! Are you here… for…"

"I-it's you!" Hanabi yelled.

Hinata said nothing, but let out a sigh of relief, and begin twiddling her thumbs as she averted her gaze from the blonde teen.

**END**

Review.


	3. Maybe a Home

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

Hey thanks for all the reviews guys!

**Bobby6killa:** I can assure you, there WILL be action and violence in later chapters… You'll have to find out the rest for yourself…

**Godaikage123:** I'm a big fan of 'They are my noble masters' nut I've never heard of that second one. I needed a reason for them to run away for home, lol.

**Mythrill: **Ah don't worry. You'll see them all again in like 2-4 chapters.

I don't own Naruto… Sure as hell wish I did

**Chapter 2: Maybe a Home**

_Hinata and Hanabi waited anxiously at the door, wondering what kind of person would walk out…_

_Would he be old and decrepit? … and perverted?_

_Hinata shuddered._

_What if he was a pimp or something? Would he try to hit on Hinata?_

_Hanabi fumed._

_They both flinched when the door slowly opened._

_Both gasped when they saw a familiar face walk open the door._

_"Yo! Are you here… for…"_

_"I-it's you!" Hanabi yelled._

_Hinata said nothing, but let out a sigh of relief, and begin twiddling her thumbs as she averted her gaze from the blonde teen._

"Hey you're those two girls from the park yesterday!" Naruto said.

"Um… N-Naruto… w-was it?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"D-do… do you live here?"

"Yeah! Are you here for that maid job?"

"Y-yes…"

Naruto gave a big smile and said "C'mon in!"

"Wow…" The tow girls said as they took a look around the house. It wasn't full out astounding, but it was nice and humble. Not many paintings or pictures or expensive stuff. It had a nice and cozy feeling.

"Nice huh?" Naruto said as he led them to the living room, where he hopped over the couch and took a seat.

"Yeah. Where's the guy in charge?" Hanabi asked.

"Yer looking at him."

"What?"

"Oh so all your maids and butlers quit huh?" Hanabi said as she took a swig of water from her glass.

"Yeah… and now I have no one to drive me around, clean, or cook… I mean I tried to it myself but… I'm not that good at that kinda stuff…" Naruto said with a chuckle as he shyly scratched the back of his head.

"It… It must be l-lonely… living here all by y-yourself…" Hinata said shyly.

"A… a little bit." Naruto said hesitantly, "S-so do you two want the job?"

Hanabi gave Hianat a quick nod, and Hinata happily said "Yes!"

Naruto gave a large smile and said "Great! You start now… Your first assignment… Cook some Lunch! I'm starving just as much as you two!"

**Later…**

Naruto took one last bite of what seemed to be a porkchop and said "Well… it's decent." Naruto said.

"Really? Hinata isn't that great at cooking. We usually just make microwave food. I usually throw up after eating a few bites of something."

Naruto chuckled. "You'd be surprised how good something tastes when you're starving."

"Now about your pay…"

Oh no… Hanabi thought, "He may be a nice guy, but he's probably a cheapskate or something…"

"How about for both of you 250 dollars each week?"

"T-that… That's much to much Naruto… W-we could never ac-accept that…" Hinata said shyly.

Naruto gave a big smile and said "Don't worry about it… you don't want to be stuck here your whole life, do you?"

Hinata gave a small smile and slowly shrunk back.

Hanabi gave a small smile and thought, "Maybe he's not that bad of a guy after all…"

"…Do we have to wear those dumb looking uniforms like on TV?"

"…Of course!" Naruto said jokingly.

"…We quit. Right sis?"

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi spent most of the day trying to figure out which door lead to where. How could 5 bathrooms, 4 bed rooms, 3 kitchens, 2 game rooms, an indoor pool, a piano room, and a living room could fit in one house?

Hinata and Hanabi were walking looking around the living room and trying to figure out which door lead where when Hinata saw a framed photo above the TV. Hinata walked closer to is and got a closer look.

It didn't look to have been taken too long ago. In the middle Naruto was smiling a goofy smile. Standing beside him was a tan kid with a gray hoodie jacket and a puppy with his arm over Naruto, smiling an even goofier smile. Behind them was a thin, black haired kid with spikey hair. He had a look on his face that just screamed "Kami kill me now".

In the background there was a large brown haired boy who was sitting an a table and seemed to be eating grilled pork. There were dozens of dirty dishes stacked by him. Sitting by the brown haired boy was a pink haired girl and a blonde haired girl who looked disgusted at the sight. Leaning against the tree was a boy wearing a large coat. He had spiked brown hair that defied gravity just as much as Naruto's. He was holding what seemed like an ant farm.

On the frame of the picture, the words "My Friends"

Hinata giggled at the picture and turned back to see her sister.

"Hinata what were you looking at?"

"Ahh… n-nothing Hanabi…"

"If you say so…"

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. Naruto made a map of the house, Hanabi accidentally got locked in the bathroom, and Hinata went to the store to pick up some instant ramen and cooked when she got back.

"Ramen always taste better with others!" Naruto said as he gulped down the rest of his ramen.

Naruto wiped his mouth and took chugged his water and said "Well I'm gonna get some sleep. See you two tomorrow."

Naruto made his way upstairs and went to his room.

Hinata and Hanabi stayed behind and washed the dishes. As Hanabi was drying the plates she said "He seems like an okay guy."

"Y-yeah…"

"… Do you think we can stay here?"

"…I… I h-hope so…"

"… I… I want to… I want to go home…" Hanabi said. Her voice was a bit shaky.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata asked. "S-she can't m-miss home… Hiashi's there… She… she can't mean-"

**Flash back**

_It was a year ago. Hiashi had just given one of the toughest beatings yet to Hanabi. He left Hanabi's room in a complete mess. Holes were punched in the wall, the table and shelves and drawers were all pulled out and turned over, and the bed and pillows were beaten so hard the cotton and feathers were spread out across the room._

_I was left to treat her sister's wounds._

_Hanabi was crying so loudly, and I didn't know what to d. After I finished bandaging her up I took her in my arms and gave her a soft hug._

_"H-Hinata?"_

_"Yes H-hanbi?"_

_"I… I hate this…" Hanabi said inbetween cries._

_"I know you want to leave… This is our home…"_

_"T-this isn't a home! A home is a place you go back to… w-where people love you and take care of you, and you don't have to worry about g-getting hurt!" Hanabi yelled. After she finished she started sobbing loudly again._

_"Hush… You are at home Hanabi…"_

_"W…W-what?"_

_"I'll be here… I'll love you and take care of you… and protect you too… As long as we're together… we'll always have a home…"_

**End Flashback**

Hinata put the dish she was cleaning down and turned to her younger sister. She put on a kind smile and gave her a hug. "Just because I have a job… and that no one is going to threaten you anymore… doesn't mean I won't be there to love you… and take care of you… and protect you… I'll be here for you… little sister… That part of our life… is over…"

**END**


	4. Rooftops

Yours to Hold

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

**Chapter 3:**** Rooftops**

"H-Hanabi? Are you still awake?" Hinata asked from her bed.

It was their first night at Naruto's house. He gave them one large room across from his. It was pretty big, and had two beds, a TV, a couch, and a few shelves and drawers, and a bookshelf.

"Hanabi?"

"…"

"…"

"Zzzzz…"

Hinata gave a small smile as she slowly got out of bed. She walked over to Hanabi's bed and gave her a big smile.

"I'm so happy… Its been forever since Hanabi was able to sleep so soundly…"

Hinata gave a quick giggle when she noticed Hanabi kicked off the blanket of her bed.

"You always kick off the sheets little one…"

Hinata slowly pulled the blanket over her little sister and gave her a quick smile.

"M…maybe I should go take a look around the house for a bit…"

**Later…**

"T-this place is so amazing…" Hinata said to herself. Hinata continued walking around the house until she saw a large cabinet displaying a bunch of framed pictures.

"These are all of Naruto…"

Hinata closely examined each picture. There was one when he was a baby. There was a tall blonde woman holding him in her arms, and a man with spikey white hair in the back ground with a big grin. Next to the man was a man who looked a lot like Naruto. His hair seemed to defy gravity just like Naruto's, and he had the same big blue eyes as him. Hinata looked closer and saw they were in a hospital room. In the background was a beautiful woman with long red hair.

"Those must be his parents…" Hinata said. She then looked at the next picture. The Blonde woman from the last picture was there holding Naruto again, and the white haired man was holding her… They were both wearing black and a young Naruto.

Hinata was smart enough to figure it out. That was his parents' funeral. She then looked at the next picture. It was him on his third birthday. It was him and the two people from the last picture. She then looked at the next one.

It was Naruto, an elderly man, a girl with light brown hair, and another girl with purple hair. Naruto was smiling happily as he was eating a bowl of ramen, and the two girls were giggling at him and the old man was cooking more ramen.

Hinata smiled and started to walk around more.

Hinata aimlessly wandered the house till she came to a staircase that came to an open door…

"Hmm? W-what's this doing open at this time at night?" Hinata said to herself as she walked up the stairs. She put her hand on the knob and was about to close the door when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget… S-shut up! …" Naruto yelled.

Hinata opened the door a little bit and poked her head through the opening. She saw Naruto standing on the roof talking on a cell phone.

"So when are you coming home? … oh a week, huh? … Oh alright, see you then…"

Naruto sighed as he put away his phone. He turned and was about to walk to the door when he saw Hinata.

"Oh, hi Hinata!"

* * *

"So what are you doing up Hinata? It's pretty late y'know."

"I-I know… I… I couldn't sleep… s-so I decided to go and… and take a look at the house…"

"Oh…" Naruto said. "H-hey… lemme show you something…"

Naruto slowly walked up to the top of the roof and motioned for Hinata to follow.

Hinata hesitated for a few seconds but followed nonetheless.

When Hinata got to the top, Naruto took a seat. "This place has a really nice view."

Hinata turned around and saw the outlines of the town. She saw the lights of houses, the passing cars, the tall street lights, and so much more. "Wow…"

Naruto grinned and said "That's not the best part either! Look up!"

Hinata looked up and saw the moonless, start filled sky. "Wow…"

"It's great isn't it? My friend Shikamaru loves coming here just so he can sit on the roof and watch the clouds all day…" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata gave Naruto a small smile and sat down next to him. "N-Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"T-thank you for… giving m-me and H-hanbi jobs…"

"Huh?"

"…W-we never told y-you… M-me and H-Hanabi…. W-we ran away from home."

"What?" Naruto asked, "… Oh so that's why you two were in the park like that huh? Looks like you didn't really think it through huh?"

Hinata lowered her head and said "Y-yeah…"

Naruto noticed this and quickly said "Hey! N-no reason to be upset! I mean, everything's okay now, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Hinata said happily as she gave Naruto a smile.

Naruto smiled and said "It doesn't matter why you're here, ok? As long as you do your job, we're all fine, right? You watch my back, I'll watch yours!"

Hinata blushed a deep red and said "I… T-thank you…"

Naruto smiled a goffy smile and looked at Hinata for a second.

_"W-wow… she's really cute…"_ Naruto thought. Hinata suddenly turned her face toward him and gave him a cute smile. Naruto blushed a little and he tried to avert his eyes by looking down.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Um… Yes?"

"You look cute in your pajamas."

"…?"

Hinata took a look at herself and gasped as her face turned a bright sahde of red, "O-oh… s-sorry…"

**END**


	5. Ichiraku's

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 4:**** Ichiraku's**

The next few days went by pretty quickly. Hanabi broke a vase or two, Hinata finally memorized the layout of the house, and Naruto was happy as long as he didn't have to clean anything or have to cook for himself.

It was about noon when Naruto, Hanabi, and Hinata were sitting in the living room, watching a random anime on TV.

"Hey Hanabi, what day is it today?" Naruto asked

"Uh… Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"Thursday… Thursday… Thursday… I **know **I have something to do today but what…" Naruto said as he got up from the leather seat.

The two sisters amusingly watched Naruto pace around the room as he searched for a calendar.

"Ahh I can't think on an empty stomach!" Naruto yelled as his stomach let out a huge growl. "I need… some… Ramen…"

"…"

"…Of course!" Naruto yelled happily, "Hey guys, lets go out for lunch today okay?"

**About 10 minutes later…**

"W-where are we g-going N-naruto?" Hinata asked shyly as they made a turn around another street.

"It should be… Yatta!" Naruto yelled. Naruto suddenly started running until he stopped right in front of a restaurant. It wasn't that big, but it looked nice. It's walls had a nice black shine on its walls, and it looked brand new, and it had large block letters near the top of the building that said 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. On the front door there was a sign that said 'Grand Opening'.

"Is this where we're eating?" Hanabi asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"… Really, isRamen the only thing you've eaten since you're teeth have grown in?"

"H-Hanabi that's rude!"

"…Sorry."

Naruto ignored Hanabi's sass and walked through the front door and yelled "Heyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Is that Naruto?" A gruff old voice asked.

"I think it is!" A young woman's voice said.

Soon a tall, cute, brown haired woman came out of one of the doors. She wore a white bandanna over her head, and she was wearing a large white apron.

"Naruto! You're here early!" the woman said.

"Sorry Ayame. I was so excited I couldn't wait to get here!"

The woman giggled and said "Really? I thought you would've forgotten about the whole thing."

"Uh…"

"You did didn't you? Hahaha." The brown haired woman laughed.

"You must be starving by now, I'll go get you a… Oh hey, who are these two, Naruto?"

"Um…. I-I'm Hinata…"

"I'm Hanabi."

"… They're pretty cute Naruto." Ayame said jokingly as she put Naruto in a headlock. "Two at once? Wow that's impressive Naru!" Hinata blushed fiercely and tried to speak out, but couldn't.

"H-hey!" Naruto yelled.

"We're not his girlfriends. We're working for him." Hanabi said bluntly.

"Oooohhhh… 'Working' huh… You're a dirty boy Naruto!" Ayame said jokingly. Hinata face went even redder when she began to imagine what Ayame was talking about.

"N-no! Its not like that!" Naruto said as he broke free of Ayame's headlock. "They needed a job, and I needed someone to clean the house… and to cook."

Ayame laughed and said "I was only kidding. No reason to get so worked about you guys! Well I guess you came here to eat right?"

Naruto was about to speak, but was cut off by his growling stomach.

"Of course!" Naruto said with a grin,

"Hey Dad! Naruto's here!" Ayame yelled.

"Alright! Sit him down somewhere!" A voice yelled from the back.

"Ok, follow me." Ayame said. The three nodded and followed her to a large table and they sat down.

"Wow you guys weren't kidding when you said I wouldn't recognize the place! It looks so… fancy!" Naruto said.

"Yup! Well it's all thanks to you and you patronage Naru."

"Well it gets boring eating in such a small shack! It's about time you got a nicer place!" Naruto said.

"Alright so what do you guys want?"

"The regular."

"Um… One beef please."

"Pork."

"Alright… 8 beef, 4 pork, and 2 miso coming up!" Ayame said as she wrote down the orders in a small note pad. She then turned around and headed into the back.

"S-she seems like a nice p-person…" Hinata said.

Naruto smirked and said "Yeah that's Ayame for ya. She's real nice. She's like that sister I never had! Its thanks to her and her dad that I'm alive today!"

"Huh?"

"Y'see my grand parents aren't around all that often, and a lot of workers just come and go. So when my grandma showed me this place, it was like heaven! Then I started to come here like everyday and I've been a regular ever since then!" Naruto said with a smile.

"That doesn't explain why Ayame thanked you for getting her and her dad this place." Hanabi said.

"Oh, that's cause they used to have this small shack right? Well I just couldn't take eating in such a small place so I gave them some money to go buy a new place! Now this place'll be even more popular than ever!" Naruto said.

**A few minutes later…**

"Hey Naruto how've you been?"

"Hey old man Ichiraku! Looks like you're enjoying your new place!" Naruto said.

The old man was tall and had short gray hair under a paper hat. He wore a big white apron that said 'Ichiraku's' in big red letters. He had a big smile on his face as he set down a tray of ramen bowls.

"Dig in!" The old man said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto said as he began eating his first bowl of beef ramen. After about 10 seconds Naruto came back up for air and said "Wow this is better than usual!"

Old man Ichiraku let out a hearty laugh and said "That's cause with all the money you gave us we were able to buy some better equipment and ingredients."

Hanabi looked at Naruto with a raised eye brow as he continued to devour his lunch. Hinata gave a small laugh and began to eat her ramen.

"I-it's very good…" Hinata said.

"Well thanks! You got yourself a nice girl friend here Naruto!"

Hinata blushed and said "W-we aren't… d-dating sir…"

"Oh well Naruto hasn't said anything."

"…That's cause he's to busy stuffing his face to notice." Hanabi said.

**END**


	6. Of all the people in the world

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto…

**irockitz:** Naruto is 16 Hinata is 16 and Hanabi is 11.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay... truth is I just got a 360 so I was pretty addicted for a while. I'll post the next chapter sooner than I did this one, lol.

**Chapter 5:**** Of all the people in the world**

By Friday the three had gone to Ichiraku's 9 times… 9 times in 28 hours.

So it's about three pm and Naruto and Hinata and Hanabi were sitting at the bar in the corner of the store watching a basketball game. Naruto let out a loud yawn when he heard a loud voice yell "Hey Naruto! I knew I'd find you here!"

Naruto eyes shot open and said jokingly "Aww crap. Its Friday already?"

Hinata and Hanabi turned around to see a medium sized boy. He had messy dark brown hair which was hidden under a gray hood of a gray hoodie jacket. He wore black cargo shorts and had a small puppy resting on his head. The one thing that stood out were the two red triangle tattoos on the side of his face.

On the boy's head was a small puppy with brown ears and a white body.

"Hey didn't you miss me man?" the boy asked jokingly as he pounded his fist with Naruto's.

"I was just joking! How've you been Kiba?" the blonde asked.

"Eh, pretty good. Sand country sure is… hot." The boy said. The dog on his head barked in approval.

The boy moved his head a little and saw Hinata and Hanabi. "Hey who're these two?"

"Oh, Kiba, this is Hanabi."

"Hi."

"Hey. I'm Kiba, and this little guy-" 'Bark!' " is Akamaru." Kiba said as he shook Hanabi's hand.

"And this is Hinata."

"Um… N-nice… t-to meet y-you."

Kiba smiled at her and said "Yes it is…"

**Later…**

The four… five including Akamaru, talked for a bit.

In the hour that the five were sitting there watching a game and drinking soda, Hanabi made a few observations.

He was loud, proud, and a bit on the angry side… But otherwise than that he seemed okay… If it didn't seem he had the hots for Hinata.

After the end of the basketball game the Five got some ramen and headed back to Naruto's house.

"Um… I'm g-going to go to the bathroom,… I-I'll be r-right back." Hinata said as she went to the bathroom.

"…Me too." Hanabi said as she headed to the other bathroom.

"Okay we'll be in the living room!" Naruto said loudly.

As Kiba and Naruto walked away, Hanabi poked her head through the hallway to see if they were gone. She was sure that they'd talk about Hinata.

Y'see Hanabi loved Hinata as much as Hinata did her and Hanabi was also a lot smarter than kids her age. Putting those two facts together caused a bit of trouble when trouble headed for her elder sister.

As Kiba and Naruto walked into the living room, Kiba asked "That Hinata's pretty cute, huh?"

Naruto blushed a little and said "Y-yeah…"

Kiba laughed and said "You hit that yet?"

Hanabi growled a little and clenched her fists. Hit that? Who does he think Hinata is? Some slut?

"W-what?"

"Y'know. You tap that yet? I would."

"Kiba… C'mon Hinata's a nice girl… and she's got nowhere else to go." Naruto said, "So… could you… back off a bit? I don't want her or her sister to feel uncomfortable or anything."

Hanabi smiled at Naruto's words. "Yeah, yeah, you just want her for yourself." Kiba said angrily as he turned on the Xbox 360.

"… Maybe I do…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

* * *

It had been a little less than a week and time seemed to fly by. Kiba and Akamaru dropped by every other day, and Hinata and Hanabi met some of Naruto's other friends.

There was Shino. He was real quiet and he was a bit of a smart aleck when he talked, but he was good at heart. The thing that creeped Hanabi out a little is that she couldn't see most of his face. His sun glasses covered his eyes and the jacket he usually wore, god forbid someone goes without their jacket in the middle of July, covered the lower half of his face. And he seemed to have a strong liking for bugs and collecting them.

Then there was Shikamaru. He had black hair that was tied into a spikey pony tail and he usually wore what looked like a fishnet shirt and a gray and green jacket. He was extremely lazy, and whenever he visited he usually just went to the roof for a couple of hours, only coming down to get something from the fridge or use the bathroom.

The next there was Choji. He was a bit on the chubby side. He had messy light brown hair combed back, and he always seemed to be eating. Every time he came over to the house he was always carrying a bag of chips, or some Chinese take out or something… and usually about an hour later the fridge would be all but cleared out.

After an afternoon of hanging out with the group at Ichiraku's, Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi went home. But as they came to the front door, they noticed something was wrong…

"Hey why's the front door open?" Hanabi asked.

"That's weird…" Naruto said as he begun to think. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he rushed inside the house. Hinata and Hanabi shrugged and followed him. The two followed him into the kitchen to find it a mess.

"Naruto! We leave you alone for 10 seconds and you turn into Choji and trash the kitchen?" Hanabi scolded.

"No it wasn't me!" Naruto said as he began to walk out of the room, "The dango I was saving is gone so that can only mean…"

Naruto walked upstairs and made a left, and kicked down the door of the guest room to find a certain purple haired woman passed out on the bed with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"HEY LADY WAKE UP!!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata and Hanabi soon entered the room.

"W-what's the problem N-naruto?" Hinata asked, "Hmm? W-who's t-that?"

The purple haired woman stirred until she lifted her head and angrily yelled "DON'T YELL AT ME KID!!"

**END**


	7. Enter the amazing Anko part 1

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

**Chapter 6:** **Enter the amazing Anko part 1**

_Naruto walked upstairs and made a left, and kicked down the door of the guest room to find a certain purple haired woman passed out on the bed with a bottle of beer in her hand._

_"HEY LADY WAKE UP!!" Naruto yelled._

_Hinata and Hanabi soon entered the room._

_"W-what's the problem N-naruto?" Hinata asked, "Hmm? W-who's t-that?"_

_The purple haired woman stirred until she lifted her head and angrily yelled "DON'T YELL AT ME KID!!"_

The purple haired woman slowly got out of bed. "C'mon kid. I spent all night finishing up some paper work and I needed a break!"

"…You came home drunk. At 3 in the afternoon."

"Your point?"

Naruto sighed as the purple haired woman gave a small laugh. She took a few steps before she stopped to look through the doorway and saw Hinata and Hanabi.

"Who're you?"

**Later…**

The four were in the still messed up kitchen and were eating some instant ramen.

"You don't have any more dango kid?"

"You ate it all!"

"Whatever, details, details. So what's the deal with these two?" the purple haired woman asked as she took a slurp of her ramen.

"Um… Me and my sister… w-we work h-here as m-maids… My name is H-hinata."

"I'm Hanabi."

"You two look alright." The purple haired woman said as she took another slurp from her ramen, "The name's Anko. I'm Naruto's older sister."

"Older sister?" Hanabi asked. She thought about it for a second…

On one hand, there was Naruto. He was nice, kind, a bit naïve, helpful, hardworking and… blonde. On the other hand this woman Anko was… loud, angry, seemed a bit lazy, and she had purple hair.

Hanabi had seen Naruto's parents in that picture in the cabinet. His mother had red hair and his father was blonde… If you crossed red and yellow… you got purple? If not for Naruto's next statement Hanabi wuld've spent at least an hour fiddling with a couple dozen pieces of paper and a box of crayons.

"Yeah… well kinda. We're not biologically related." Naruto said as he gave a grin and scratched the back of his head.

"We grew up together. Ever since I was 10 I've been taking care of this brat. He's grown on me." Anko said with a grin.

"O-oh… T-then you're t-the w-woman in that p-picutre in the cabinet." Hinata said quietly.

"Ya-huh!" Anko said as she finished up her ramen.

"Wow, you almost beat Naruto's record for eating ramen." Hanabi said dully as she took a swig of water from her cup.

"Yup! Who do you think taught him to eat so fast?" Anko said with a smile.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of."

"What did you say kid?"

"Nothing… except I see where Naruto's bad manners come from."

"Oh! So that's how it is huh?" Anko said as her left eye twitched a little bit. "How 'bout I teach you a lesson, you insolent little-"

"Anko!"

"Oh sorry, sorry… How 'bout a game of Call of Duty? I'll kick your ass little girl."

Hanabi's eye twitched and she angrily said "I'll wipe the floor with you." Then the two angrily proceeded to go to the living room and shoot each other with virtual SMGs and Rocket Launchers.

That left a shy Hinata and a slightly nervous Naruto in the kitchen. "…W-will t-they be okay?" Hinata asked.

"Uh… I wouldn't worry about it. Sis always acts like that. They'll be fine after a few rounds."

Hinata was about to speak, but she was interrupted with Anko's voice shouting "WOO!! AIR STRIKE!!"

"… Yeah she's normally like this after some coffee and soda." Naruto said with a laugh.

Naruto blushed when he saw Hinata smile at him.

"Uh… s-so do you like it here, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes… Everyone's been really n-nice to me and H-hanabi… The work isn't too h-hard either… And… you've… you've been very n-nice to us… I-I… appreciate it." Hinata said with a blush, "I…I think I should go c-check on those two…"

Before Naruto could say your welcome or anything else, Hinata rushed out of the room.

Naruto felt a warm feeling in his chest as he watched her cute figure walk away. Naruto blushed for a few seconds before he said "Makes me wonder how Anko's going to corrupt her."

Naruto laughed a bit and got a coca cola out of the fridge and went to the living room to see Anko and Hanabi laughing over the x-box. Naruto looked questiongly at Hinata. Hinata just shrugged.

**END**


	8. Enter the amazing Anko part 2

Yours to Hold

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I wish I owned Naruto…

**Chapter 7:**** Enter the amazing Anko part 2**

"That was a tiring day…" Hinata thought.

The four of them spent the whole day together. They went to Ichiraku's for dinner… and on the way home, Anko picked up two 6-packs. Apparently she was pretty well known with Naruto's friends.

_This place REEKS of alcohol man… that can only mean… FUCK I'M OUTTA HERE! Bark Bark!_

_I'm in a dango mood today, you got any Naruto? … What happened to the kitchen? … and the fridge… I'm going to Ichiraku's…_

_…Troublesome._

Hinata laughed as she remembered what Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru did. As she lay in her bed she saw Hanabi across the room. She was knocked out cold. After a while Hanabi really started to like Anko. It made Hinata happy and… a bit worried for some reason.

Hanabi was already sound asleep, but Hinata was having a bit more trouble. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, but was disturbed when she heard some rustling noises. "W-who could that be?" She asked herself. Hinata hopped out of bed and went to go see where the noise was coming from.

"Oh it must be Naruto…" thought Hinata when she saw that Naruto's door was open. She walked through the house and saw the front door was open.

She walked to the front and saw the blonde hair boy sitting by the fields of flowers. He had a happy smile on his face as he watered them with a watering can. He was so concentrated on the flowers that he didn't notice Hinata sneaking up on him.

"H-hi N-naruto."

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as he accidently sent his watering can into the air.

"Oh… Hinata its yo-" **SPLASH **"…"

**Later…**

"So what are you doing up Hinata? Its pretty late." Naruto asked as he rubbed his head down with a towel.

"I heard s-some noise and the front d-door was open s-so…"

"Oh was that ir? Ha ha. Must've surprised you when you saw me watering the flowers huh?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah."

Naruto walked over to the refilled watering can and began watering the flowers again. "Gardening… it's well… kinda a hobby for me." Naruto said with a blush.

"R-really?"

"A-huh… Sis taught me a long time ago…"

"M-miss Anko? R-really?"

"Ha ha, yeah I know. She doesn't seem like the type, right?"

So for the next half hour the two talked and took care of the plants in the dead of night. "Ah man I'm pretty beat. I'll see you in the morning Hinata." Naruto said with a yawn.

Hinata sat there for a while looking at the flowers with a smile.

"You seem to like my little bro, huh girlie?"

Hinata almost shrieked, but a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth.

"Geez girl. No need to scream."

Hinata turned around to see Anko. "O-oh… Its j-just you Anko."

Anko gave a laugh as she patted the girl on the head. "Your real cute, y'know? I see why Naruto likes you?"

"W-what?"

"Hmm? You never noticed?" Anko said, "Naruto must really like you since he let you help him with the flowers."

Anko took out some candy from her pocket and popped it in her mouth. She offered Hinata, but she shook her head no.

"Naruto never really had a lot of friends. A lot of them only really wanted his money. Besides Shikamaru and Kiba and the other kids in his picture I think he only has like 2 or 3 more friends."

Hinata thought for a second. "N-naruto doesn't seem like a l-lonely person."

"Oh he is. That's the reason why he loves gardening so much. When he was kid he spent almost all of his time in this garden. He never really had anyone to play with as a kid. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were his first real friends, y'know? And that's cause they liked Naruto for who he was, not for what he had… except maybe that fat ass Chouji a little… cause of the food."

Hinata gave a small laugh, but became queit soon after.

"Naruto's been through a lot, so be nice to him, 'k? He's not really the perverted type, and he's hardworking despite of how rich he is. Hell if I was 8 years younger I would go for him myself!"

"N-No!" Hinata yelled. She blushed a bit as she noticed she yelled.

Anko laughed as she strongly patted the girl on the back "Ha ha, I was joking kid! But it looks like you might like him a little bit too, huh?"

Hinata's face turned bright red as she tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Whoah, no need to faint, kid!" Anko said worriedly, "But don't worry about Naru. He's bound to fall for you sooner or later. Like I said, you're a cute girl! … Especially in your pajamas."

Hinata blushed a bit more and looked at herself. "O-oh…"

**END**


	9. Then and Now part 1

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto

**Tama Saga: **Yeah I have to admit that a lot of the stuff will focus on Hinata… But that doesn't mean that Hanabi won't be important or anything! So don't worry to much about it.

**Chapter 8:**** Then and Now part 1**

"Uh… um… Sh-shikamaru?"

"Huh? What is it Hinata?"

Morning came very quickly to Hinata after the conversation with Anko… Despite that she wasn't able to sleep a wink.

Hinata was the type who over thought things a bit. Not as much as her younger sister, but still. Despite Hinata's shyness she was a bit curious.

So here she is now, on the roof of the mansion working up enough courage to talk to one of her boss' best friends about his past… Honestly it would be a bit awkward for anyone.

"uh, you alright there Hinata?"

"Oh… I… I was just w-wondering… w-what was N-naruto like when y-you all were k-kids? …"

"Naruto when we were kids huh? … Troublesome."

"R-really?"

"…What? I don't wanna spend time thinking about the past. Wouldn't you rather spend time looking at the clouds?"

"Um…"

Shikamaru let out a chuckle. "Cloud watching is actually how Naruto and I met."

**Flashback**

_It was about10 years ago when Naruto and Shikamaru met. They were both about 5 years old._

_"Hey, you're in my spot."_

_Those were Shikamaru's first words to the blonde boy._

_It was a Saturday afternoon, not that it mattered to Shikamaru cared. Everyday he came to the same spot in the park to watch the clouds. He found the view relaxing, and the slope of the hill easy to sleep on whenever he was tired. He enjoyed the sounds of the birds and the feel of the grass under him. It was extremely rare for Shikamaru to find another kid at his spot._

_"What are you talking about? I don't see you're name on it!" The blonde boy said._

_"Whatever… Just keep quiet." Shikamaru said as he laid down a few feet away from the strange blonde boy. About thirty minutes went by with no words spoken, until Naruto spoke up._

_"So you like the clouds too?"_

_"A-huh."_

_"I can see why you like this spot so much. The grass is really comfy here and you can get a good view of the sky from here!"_

_"A-huh."_

_"… Is that all you're gonna say?"_

_"A-huh."_

_The two spent the rest of the day in silence. The next day Shikamaru returned to his spot to find the blonde haired boy again._

_"Oh you're here again, huh? Troublesome."_

_"Troublesome? You sound like some old coot."_

_And Naruto returned the next day._

_"Y'know we've spent the last three days watching clouds with each other but I don't know you're name." Naruto said._

_"Shikamaru."_

_"I'm Naruto!"_

_So the two became a sort of makeshift pair of friends._

**End Flashback**

"Naruto was an interesting kid… He never seemd like the type to be able to sit down and listen to the birds or watch the sky for more than a minute."

"Oh… d-did he ever seem… k-kinda lonely?"

"Lonely?" Shikamaru asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"If you think about it… I guess so."

"R-really?"

"Naruto was really popular once everyone figured out he was rich. It didn't take him to long to figure out that they wanted him for money."

"oh…"

"Its sad when you think about it, but Naruto isn't the type to let things like that keep him down."

"Y-yeah…"

"I guess what you were really wondering about were his girl friends huh?"

Hinata's face suddenly went into a deep red. "N-no!"

"Heh… I know you're not that kind of person… but its obvious that you like him."

"W-what?"

"Its obvious. Even your little sister knows."

"H-hanabi?"

"Yup…"

"Oh…"

"… I know I'm supposed to be lazy, but I'm doing all the talking here… Now I'm tired…"

"…"

"…"

"S-shikamaru?"

"…Zzz…"

**Later…**

Hinata left Shikamaru to his nap and went downstairs. The conversation had been very helpful… and a bit entertaining… and flustering… But it got her somewhere!

Suddenly it hit her… Hanabi. What did she think?

**Meanwhile…**

"You broke another vase again Hanabi?" Naruto asked as he picked up one of the pieces from the ground.

While Hanabi was vacuuming one of the

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh its all right. I don't really care about art that much anyway… besides vases are to much trouble to care for. As long as you don't break any of my ramen bowls we're cool."

"T-thank you!"

"…Hey Hanabi."

"Yes Naruto?"

"I think I have an easier job for you…"

**Later…**

"Gardening?"

"A-huh!" Naruto said with a grin, "I hope you're not as clumsy with plants as you are with cleaning tools."

"S-shut up!" Hanabi yelled as she snatched the watering can from Naruto's hands. She then basically dumped all the water in the can on 4 or 5 plants.

"No, no!" Naruto said in protest as he grabbed the watering can from her hands.

"You can't over water them. It'll be a problem if they got to big or if they died. Here, Lemme teach you."

After a few minutes Hanabi seemed to get a grasp on the basics of gardening and she was starting to enjoy it when something hit her.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Hanabi?"

"Why do YOU know so much about gardening huh?"

Naruto remained still for a second. _Crap._

"Hey Naruto, I think that plant got enough water… Naruto? … You're drowning the poor thing!"

Meanwhile Hinata was watching the two from the front door. She smiled as she watched the two attempt to take care of the garden. Hinata was so happy that Hanabi finally found a brotherly figure in her life.

"But… what would Hanabi say about all of this?" she asked herself.

**END**


	10. Then and Now Part 2

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9:**** Then and Now part 2**

So here this part of the story begins… With a dumb founded Ayame and a flour covered Hinata, with numerous colors and sizes of frosting assorted around her person… Not to mention a cake that was topped with the contents of a fire extinguisher…

Now how did this happen you ask? … Well it all started early in the afternoon…

**Flashback**

_"Wait, slow down, Hinata. What?" Ayame asked. Ichriaku's was closed for the day, due to Ayame's father, old man Teuchi Ichiraku, having a summer cold. Of course Ayame left the shop's doors open in case Naruto or Hinata or any of their friends decided to stop by. Little did she know, she would end up regretting her decision in about an hour._

_"W-well… It's been nearly a month s-since N-Naruto took us in and… and I w-wanted to do s-something special for h-him. C-can you teach me t-to bake?" Hinata asked shyly. "I don't have much money s-saved up for anything else…"_

_Ayame was a bit flattered. Though she only knew the girl for about 3 weeks, she already found out a lot about Hinata. Hinata was a very shy girl, and could only talk naturally with her little sister. Despite that, she was very reliable and didn't like to accept help with chores or anything of the like unless needed. Despite of all that, the only seemingly bad trait she had was… well… She was wreck in the kitchen. She remembered Naruto had invited her and father for dinner and Hinata had attempted to cook._

_Ayame still wonders how that sushi caught on fire… So in the end, Ayame and Anko had ended up cooking dinner that night._

_"Hmm? Bake? So what were you thinking of?" Ayame asked._

_"Um… maybe a simple c-cake…"_

_"Cake it is!" Ayame said cheerfully._

_So in about 10 minutes the two were suited up and ready for the battle to come. Ayame had seen Hinata's cooking so she made sure to give her a heavy apron and had the fire extinguisher on stand by._

_"Alright Hinata so first we get the ingredients…. Grab that flower and those eggs over there… We got a long day ahead of us…"_

**_Later…_**

_"…A-Ayame?"_

_"Yeah Hinata?"_

_"….A-are cakes supposed to p-puff up like that?"_

_Ayame took a quick look at the cake inside the oven._

_"No… no its not… Quick! Turn off the oven! It's gonna blow!"_

**_Later…_**

_"Um… A-Ayame?"_

_Ayame sighed. "Yes Hinata?"_

_"Um… I… I think the cake's on f-fire."_

_"WHAT?!" Ayame yelled. She ran over to Hinata and the oven and nearly tore open the oven as she tried to get to the cake. Somehow, half of the cake had caught fire. Ayame grabbed the fire extinguisher and proceeded to put out he cake fire._

**End Flashback**

Ayame sighed as she laid out what was supposed to be a cake on the table.

"Oh boy… Sure glad dad's sick, or else he'd have a cow…"

Ayame turned to see a very saddened Hinata. "I'm s-sorry A-Ayame… I k-knew it was p-pointless but I w-wanted to try anyway… A-and you went through so much t-trouble…"

Ayame couldn't help but let out a giggle as she saw the apologetic look on the younger girl's face.

"No, don't worry about it Hinata. It's been… interesting… to say the least."

Hinata tried to give a small smile. "All… All I w-wanted to do was at l-least try to p-pay back N-naruto…"

Ayame sighed and said, "Now listen Hinata… when it comes to cooking there are only three things that matter, ok?"

"A-huh…"

"The ingredients, how you cook the food, and… well, love and hard work."

"L-love?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah. With the right amount of love in cooking, you can make anything taste great."

"I… I d-don't get it."

Ayame laughed for a second before she started to explain again. "Well think about it like this… We all know you're a horrible cook… no offence."

"N-none taken."

"But just imagine when Naruto and everyone else takes a bite out of that cake you made and see that it's not just decent, but its great!"

Ayame walked over to the disaster of a cake and picked it up. "It's the hard work you put into your cooking that makes it taste great. Sure you need the right ingredients to make and the right utensils to make a certain dish, but that's not all."

Ayame then walked over to the garbage and threw out the disaster of a cake. "Spices and everything else of the sort are supposed to make food taste better right? Well… the best spice is love… And I just figured out how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud… But that's beside the point. You know the saying 'everything taste betters when you make it yourself'?"

"Y-yes."

"Its basically the same concept. So you ready for round…. 3?"

"…I'll t-try."

**Meanwhile…**

"So tell me why we're here again kid?" Anko asked tiredly, "I was up drinking again last night… you know I need to sleep until 1, Hanabi."

"Sorry… Well you know a lot about Naruto right? Well its almost been a month since we moved in here… well I wanted to get something for Naruto."

"Aww, how thoughtful, you little brat." Anko said teasingly as she ruffled Hanabi's hair.

"S-stop it! I'm not a little kid!' Hanabi said with a small blush.

Anko gave a small laugh and asked "So what do you think he'd like?"

"Well… I have no clue…"

"… I'll be in the liquor store."

"What- Wait!"

"C'monnnnn Hanabi!"

"You can't leave an 11 year old alone in a shopping mall!"

"Sure I can!"

"Wait!"

**END**


	11. Then and Now part 3

Yours to Hold

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto…

**Chapter 10:**** Then and Now part 3**

"Stupid Anko…" Hanabi muttered as she kicked her shadow down the street. Damn woman abandoned her to go beer shopping when she was at a Barns and Noble.

Hanabi sighed as she walked down the streets empty handed. The mall and shopping center gift search had proven fruitless and Hanabi was honestly really sad. She had really wanted to say thanks to Naruto for all he'd done.

She gave another sigh as she turned a corner, but suddenly her face lit up. She may have found what she was looking for.

**Meanwhile…**

"Uh… C'mon Shika! Can't you do anything besides stare into space!" An angry blonde girl yelled from across a room.

Shikamaru sighed and slowly turned his head to her direction, "You're lucky you got me here."

"Uh, you're so useless." The blonde girl mumbled as she moved a very large potted plant into the back room.

"Um… Hello?"

The blonde girl and Shikamaru turned around to see a young, black haired girl standing at the entrance. She had almost completely white eyes, and was wearing a long black skirt and a plain white shirt under a tan jacket.

"Oh hi there! Just give me a minute!" The blonde girl yelled as she grabbed another large potted plant.

Hanabi blinked twice before she turned to the lazy black haired boy. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Hanabi." Shikamaru said, his eyes still plastered to the sky behind the sky light above.

"So why are you here?" Hanabi asked as she started to look around the shop.

"Eh. Ino dragged me here to help out clean up the shop or something."

"… Doesn't look like your doin' much."

"…Sucks for her."

Hanabi gave a small laugh. Shikamaru had some talent in everything he did if he tried. Including being funny.

After her short talk with Shikamaru Hanabi took a look around the shop. The shop was pretty big for a flower shop. There were five large tables scattered around the shop with numerous colorful plants and flowers on them. Except for one, where Shikamaru was laid out and starring through one of the many skylights in the shop. There were also numerous shelves stocked with potted plants and the such. Most of the shop had seeds and potted plants, but in one corner there were small shovels, watering cans, etc.

"So why **are** you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking for a present for Naruto."

"Right…"

"…"

"…"

"…So aren't you going to help?"

"… Nope."

Hanabi sighed as the blonde girl from before came back into the room.

This time Hanabi was able to get a good look at her. The girl had her blonde hair in a long ponytail, with the rest of her hair combed to the side, so that it was almost covering her eye. She had big blue eyes, and she wore a purple shirt that exposed her naval, and a purple mini skirt with black shorts underneath.

First word in Hanabi's head: _Slut._

"So what can I help you with?" The blonde girl asked nicely.

Hanabi didn't reply, but instead looked at Shikamaru, then the blonde girl, then Shikamaru again with a confused look on her face.

"…I didn't know you were getting any Shikamaru."

Ino stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Shikamaru was forced to get up from his spot on the table.

"…What?"/ "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"…You heard me, sl-"

Hanabi was effectively shut up when she saw a potted plant making a beeline for her face.

**Meanwhile…**

Ayame gave a big sigh. She never knew baking could be so tiring. Since her little pep talk, Hinata had been renewed with vigor and energy. It seemed like the shy little girl had found some determination… "Now only if she could cook." Ayame thought as Hinata pulled out a black and crisp cake out of the oven.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Hinata? Cause I can just-"

"Please A-Ayame! I… I want to do this by myself."

Ayame gave a big sigh. She had to give her an 'A' for effort but… This was just torture.

**Meanwhile…**

Shikamaru sighed as he held both girls in the air by their collars.

"…You know something's wrong when **I'm **forced to do something… Now I'm gonna let you both down and I don't want you at each other's neck."

The girls gave a strong 'hmph' as they were put down.

"Now apologize."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry I threw a plant at you."

"…I'm sorry that I almost called you a slut."

"… You can't blame her Ino. You do dress kinda like a slu-" Shikamaru never finished that sentence.

**Later…**

"So what are you here for?" Ino asked.

"Well. I was looking for a present." Hanabi said as she continued to look at the bunch of seeds.

"Really? For who? Maybe I can help."

"His name's Naruto. He likes to take care of plants but… I haven't been able to find anything he'd like."

"Naruto huh… That blonde rich kid?"

"A-huh."

"… Hmmm… Wait right here." Ino said as she went into the back. Ino came back about a minute later with a few things inside a see through bag. "I think this'll do."

Hanabi took a look at what was in the case. Inside was a small shovel with an orange hilt, a small hoe with an orange hilt, and an assortment of seeds with pictures of various flowers with orange petals.

"Oh. This is really nice." Hanabi said.

Ino gave a small laugh as she said "I've known that idiot for years, and if there's one thing that he loves besides ramen, its orange. He'll get a good kick outta this."

"Thank you." Hanabi said.

"So let's wrap this up and get you on your way, hmm?"

"… Miss Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't give it a second thought, Hanabi." Ino said with a kind smile.

**END**


	12. Shopping Spree

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto.

**AN: **Ok, so I've been getting some complaints about the lack of Naru x Hina romance… I was saving the idea for this chapter for later, but oh well. And I had some fun writing this so I don't really mind. I can assure you, more will be along shortly…

**Chapter 11:**** Shopping Spree**

"I-I… I think it's done!" Hinata shouted happily. She quickly ran across the room and shook Ayame awake. "I-I did it A-ayame!" The black haired girl said happily.

"Huh? Lemme see." The older girl said groggily. She slowly made her way to the table where Hinata had set her cake on.

Ayame was a bit shocked. It wasn't burnt or anything! The cake was a regular cake, no chocolate or pudding inside it or anything else special. The cake was about 4 inches tall, and was in a circular shape. Hinata had decided to use vanilla frosting to coat the cake, and iced the words 'Thank you' on the top with orange icing.

"Wow! I'm impressed Hinata! … And it only took us 8 hours!" Ayame said jokingly as she patted the younger girl on the bank. Hinata smiled sheepishly as she aid a quiet thanks.

"Alright, now you get on home alright? I'll just keep it in refrigerator until you need it, okay?"

Hinata nodded and hurried home.

**The next day…**

**_DING-DONG_**

"Hanabi can you go get that?" Naruto yelled with a mouth full of ramen.

Hanabi sighed as she opened the door, "Naruto, can you **please** not yell with your mouth full?"

"What about just plain old talking?" the person at the door asked with a giggle.

"Oh hi Ino! We haven't gotten that far yet." Hanabi said happily.

Naruto, even though he was more than a good 10 meters away, shuddered when the name was mentioned. "Crap" was the one word that went through his mind.

**Later…**

"Wow, so you two have been here for almost a month? You seem to be doing pretty good." Ino said.

"Y-yes… N-Naruto has been very k-kind to us." Hinata said shyly.

"Hmmm…"

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said hurriedly. Whenever went 'Hmm…' it wasn't good. "So why are you here again? The only time you come over here is when… Oh God. Please no."

"A-huh!" Ino said with a smile.

"What's she talking about?" Hanabi asked.

"The only reason I come here to bug Naruto is when Shikamaru and Chouji can't come to the mall with me."

"… You mean carry your bags for you."

"Either way, you're coming with me to the mall!"

"No! C'mon! Hinata! Hanabi! Help me!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"No, no. They're coming with us Naruto!"

"W-we are?"

"You said all you've done since you got here was go to the super market and Ichiraku's, right? C'mon, Naruto's treat!"

"Huuuhhhh?!"

**Later…**

"Okay first stop!" Ino said happily as she dragged Naruto into a random clothing store. He looked at Hanabi and Hinata who were a few feet behind them and mouthed 'Help me'.

"Okay, I'm gonna get this, this… this and this… I'll see how that one fits…" Ino rambled as she continued grabbing what seemed like random clothing. After a few minutes she stopped grabbing clothes and went into the fitting rooms.

Naruto sighed as in relief as the blonde girl walked away. "Ah man… I hate it when Ino drags me around…" Naruto said. He then took a quick look at Hanabi and Hinata. They didn't really look like they were that interested in shopping.

"Maybe you two should go find some new clothes. You didn't have that many outfits when you came here right?" Naruto asked. "Y-yes…"

"C'mon, go crazy! I'll pay for it so don't worry." Naruto said.

"Um… ok…"

**Later…**

"So how does this look Naruto?" Ino asked as she burst out of the fitting rooms. Ino had chosen to come out in a very revealing purple shirt and mini skirt.

"Eh, fine I guess."

"Eh? You didn't even look!" Ino yelled. She then turned her head to see what he was looking at. Naruto was starring at Hinata as she was looking at different pieces of clothing.

_"ohhh… I see how it is…"_ Ino thought with a smirk.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino called. Naruto turned his head and looked at Ino. _"… Crap."_ He thought.

And so Ino spent the next few hours helping Hinata find clothes… just to mess with Naruto of course.

"What do you think of this one Naruto?"

"Oh God…" Naruto thought as he turned around. Naruto almost had a nosebleed as he saw Hinata in a tight black miniskirt, black high heels, a small dark blue tank top that exposed her naval .

A few seconds passed until Hinata spoke up. "N-No… please d-don't stare… It-it's embarrassing."

Naruto's left eye twitched slighty as he heard what she was saying. Damn. He never thought about Hinata… well… erotically before… but… Damn. That was something that most guys would have a girl like her say in some perverted fantasy.

Ino smirked at Naruto's reaction and Hinata's shyness. It was gonna be a fun day for her.

Needless to say, this went on for a long while.

**Later…**

As they group went from store to store, Hanabi noticed that Naruto was avoiding looking at Hinata and vice versa. Though Ino's methods may have been a bit… extreme… they were effective nonetheless. She occasionally saw Naruto steal a glance at Hinata, and then blush… and vice versa. Of course it was normal for Hinata, but with Naruto? … Not really.

"Hey how about there?" Ino asked happily. The other three looked at the store that was in front of them.

**_Victoria's secrets_**

**Later…**

"This isn't normal!" Naruto yelled at Ino.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Ino said innocently.

"Listen Ino. You do not take a 16 year old guy into Victoria's secrets with…"

"A very attractive and shy girl you happen to like and make her go try on lacey black under wear that'll probably give you a wet dream tonight?"

"… I hate you, Ino… Oh god."

At just that moment Hinata came out of the changing rooms and rushed toward Ino. "I-Ino! Y-you took my clothes didn't you!" She said loudly.

Ino smiled happily with a nod as she took Hinata's clothes out of a shopping bag and gave it to her.

Hinata gave a small thanks as she rushed back into the changing room.

"…So you still hate me?"

"… I'll think about it."

**Meanwhile at Ichiraku's…**

"Alright, start closing up the shop Ayame!" Old man Teuchi said as went into the kitchen. "Okay, gotta put these ingredients back into the fridge… Oh a cake."

You can guess what happened.

**END**


	13. Um The Cake's Gone

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 12:**** um… The cake's gone**

Naruto was extremely relieved when Ino had finally decided that they bought and tried on enough clothing. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of the exposure of Hinata's body.

That Victoria's Secrets thing had been a low blow… but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little bit.

Hinata on the other hand was a bit angry at Ino for making her go through all that. A girl like Hinata can only wear so many short shorts and skirts and revealing underwear in one day in front of a boy she liked oh so many times.

As Ino waved goodbye to Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi, the first two breathed a sigh of relief. Now they just had to wait till they dropped… Then it hit them. The two lived with each other.

_"C-crap what am I gonna do?!"_ Naruto thought,_ "… I need some ramen. Nothing like ramen to settle the nerves."_

"I-I'm in the mood for ramen!" Naruto suddenly blurted out.

"…Ok…"

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"I think they're closed right now, Naruto."

"Don't worry Hanabi, they'll open up if it's me."

"… A bit conceited now, are we?"

* * *

"Oh my god… what is Hinata going to say when she sees what happened?" Ayame asked herself.

**Flashback**

_Ayame had just finished wiping down the tables when she heard her father munching on something in kitchen. "Hey dad what are you… oh my god."_

_Teuchi coughed up whatever he was eating and turned to look at his daughter. "Did you cook this Ayame? I think the only thing that's edible on this cake is the frosting."_

_Ayame sighed. She was expecting that but…_

_"DAD! I didn't make that! That was for…"_

**_Later…_**

_"Oh boy… I sure got you into a pickle…"_

_"What am I gonna tell Hinata, dad? 'Oh, my dad accidently ate your cake after all the blood, sweat, and tears you poured into it and-"_

_"That's probably what made it taste so bad."_

_"… This isn't time to be funny dad!" The borwn haired girl said as she punched her father's shoulder._

_"Ow… Well I don't know what else you can do… It wasn't that good to begin with so you and Hinata can try baking another one."_

_Ayame sweat dropped as she thought of the last time she tried to help Hinata with the cake._

_"Its easier said than done, dad."_

**End Flashback**

Ayame was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud banging at the front of the store.

"Hey! Ayame! Old man Ichiraku! You in there?!"

Ayame sighed. It's Naruto… of course. _"Oh god… Please don't let Hinata be with him."_ Ayame thought. "Coming!"

Ayame made her way to the front of the store and disarmed the security system and unlocked the multiple locks on the front door. And of course, with Ayame's luck, Hinata and Hanabi were with Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto? We're already closed." Ayame asked. "We just wanted some ramen… and… uh… do we really need a reason?"

Ayame sighed. Typical Naruto. "Alright, I'll whip something up for you three, so just sit yourselves down… But you're helping me clean up!"

So Ayame spent the next few minutes thinking of excuses and stories she could tell Hinata about the cake.

_""Um… I'm sorry but I dropped it?" No to plain… and then it'd be my fault!"_

_"'… Akamaru got rabbis and went berserk in the kitchen!' … No… Akamaru's to cute to tear up a kitchen…"_

Ayame sighed in disappointment. Then suddenly it hit her.

_"' Chouji was just here and ate everything in the fridge!' … No that's just mean!"_

Needless to say, this went on for a while…

**Later…**

"Alright, see you later Ayame!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the store.

Hanabi and Hinata went to follow him, when Ayame stopped Hinata. "Hmm?'

"Hey Hanabi. I'm gonna borrow Hinata for a little while, k?"

"Huh?"

Hanabi nodded and followed Naruto back to the mansion.

"A-Ayame? W-what is it?"

"Um… its about your cake."

"Y-yes?"

"Alright I'm gonna tell her the truth. Tell her the truth. Tell her the truth. Tell her the truth. Tell her the tru-"

Ayame suddenly stopped when she saw the worried look in the girl's eyes. Her lips were already trembling and her eyes started to water up a little, as if she already knew what Ayame was about to say.

_"I… I can't do it!"_ Ayame thought as she turned around._ "I can't tell her that the cakes gone! It'd break her heart!"_

She turned around and looked at Hinata again.

"_Wouldn't it be worse if I just lied about it and she came here a few days later wanting to know where it is? …Arghhh!"_

"Um… The cake's… gone."

**END**

I know what you're all thinking… That's it?

I promise the next chapter will be much longr and much better… so just wait for it! Cause the next chapter's all about those little anniversary presents Hanabi and Hinata got/made… and we all know how reminiscent and sappy anniversaries are.


	14. Blood, Sweat, Tears and

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto.

**HoNdeR:** Yeah I know the chapters are short and stuff 13 chapters for 2 months… U notice something? That's like, a new chapter every week! That's damn consistency man! I think you'd all be happier if I updated every week then make you wait a month and get some super chapter… no offense to any of you who do that though… cause those stories are usually kick ass.

**AN:** Well this chapter is finally done… and I have to thank all of you who took the time to read it and review and stuff… Cause thanks to you all I have over 100 reviews and 11,000 hits! Thanks everyone!

**Chapter 13:**** Blood, Sweat, Tears and...**

_"A-Ayame? W-what is it?"_

_"Um… its about your cake."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Alright I'm gonna tell her the truth. Tell her the truth. Tell her the truth. Tell her the truth. Tell her the tru-"_

_Ayame suddenly stopped when she saw the worried look in the girl's eyes. Her lips were already trembling and her eyes started to water up a little, as if she already knew what Ayame was about to say._

_"I… I can't do it!" Ayame thought as she turned around. "I can't tell her that the cakes gone! It'd break her heart!"_

_She turned around and looked at Hinata again._

_"Wouldn't it be worse if I just lied about it and she came here a few days later wanting to know where it is? …Arghhh!"_

_"Um… The cake's… gone."_

"….W-what?" Hinata asked softly.

"Um… I think I should tell you from the beginning…"

**Later…**

"T-that's a… l-little bit of a r-relief… So it wasn't as g-good as I hoped it w-would be… T-thankfully N-Naruto will never get the c-chance to e-eat it…" Hinata said sadly.

Ayame noticed and began to panick. "Hey! Hey! Don't get so down, Hinata!" Ayame said quickly, "We… We can make a better one!"

Hinata looked at the older girl oddly. "Don't look at me like that! You can make one even better! … Just make sure we don't leave it in the oven too long…"

"B-but-"

"We have time, right?"

"Including t-today… T-three days…"

"That's plenty of time! C'mon, we'll make sure this is better than the last one."

"O-ok…"

Ayame had hoped that with the experience from before, that Hinata would be better at baking this time. That was not the case.

**Attempt 1:**

"… Hinata?"

"A-Ayame?"

"…Any reason why the cake is puffing up like that?"

"… Um… W-was… Was I supposed to p-put yeast in t-the c-cake?"

"…Oh God."

**Attempt 2:**

"Ayame! I-I think the c-cake is done."

"Really? That was quick!" Ayame said as she looked at the oven. Then she noticed how high the temperature in the oven was. "500 Degrees!"

"Um… is that bad?"

"Yes!… Come here, sit down." Ayame said, "All right, you know how food is right? Like you want something tender and soft right? For example, you'd want a nice tender piece of beef opposed to a hardened one right?"

"Um… I-I think s-so."

"…What I'm trying to say is slow down the heat. I never really figured out why, but when you cook something slower, it ends up softer."

"…I don't g-get it."

"Oi. Ok, let's say we want to broil a steak, ok?"

"A-huh."

"Now would you rather have it cook at 350 degrees for an hour, or would you rather have it cooked at 3000 degrees for .2 seconds?"

"Um…"

"The first one, right?"

"…I-I don't get it."

"…" Ayame shook her head sadly, "Just turn down the heat next time."

**Eventually…**

"There! Done!" Hinata said happily as she finished icing the cake.

"What you did it?!" Ayame asked surprised.

"A-huh!"

"Good job Hinata. So what do you want to do with the cake?" Ayame asked, "Are you going to take it home today?"

"Y-yes…" Hinata said uneasily- as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words to say it.

Ayame noticed this and laughed, "Yeah considering what happened when you left that cake here last time, huh?"

"N-No! I-I mean… Yeah…"

Ayame giggled and patted the girl on the back "Well you make sure that cake gets to Naruto tomorrow, ok? You protect that thing with your life!"

Hinata nodded and she and Ayame packed the cake into a small box. "T-thank you for e-everything A-Ayame." Hinata said as she left Ichiraku's.

"Don't mention it!"

**Later…**

Hinata smiled happily as she walked home. She had finally made a good cake, it didn't seem as hard as a rock this time! … Unless cakes could harden spontaneously minutes after being taken out of the oven… But that seemed highly improbable… right?

Hinata suddenly began worrying, when she bumped into someone. Hinata stumbled backwards and began worrying even more. _"Is the cake okay?!"_ She yelled in her mind as she opened up the cake box. She sighed in relief seeing it was perfectly fine.

"Aww, fuck. My snow cone!"

_"Oh yeah… I bumped into someone."_ Hinata thought. She then mentally cursed at herself for being so worked up about the cake when she could've hurt someone.

"Hey! You owe me a new snow cone, bitch!" The person she bumped into said. Hinata looked up and examined him for a second.

It was a boy, maybe a year or two older than herself. He had silver hair that went to his shoulder. He was pretty tall, and he had slim, yet muscular arms and legs. A swimmers body or something close to it. He wore a long purple shirt and baggy dark blue jeans. The one offsetting thing about him was his teeth. They were all sharpened and pointed, like a shark.

The boy looked angry at first but suddenly he smirked when he looked down. Hinata looked down to see what the boy was looking at. It was her cake.

"You made that to make up for my snow cone? Aww thanks, you shouldn't have!" The boy said happily. He gave her a fake smile and extended his arms to take the box away from Hinata.

_"No! B-but I worked so hard to make it!"_ Hinata yelled in her mind as she violently closed her eyes. _"I made this for Naruto!"_

Hinata was to shook up to speak, but violently shook her head 'No' and kicked the boy in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" The boy asked angrily.

Hinata was frightened to do anything else as the annoyed boy cracked his knuckles and slowly walked closer to her. He curled his hand into a fist and pulled back.

"Suigetsu! What the fuck are you doing man?!" A voice yelled from behind the two.

Hinata and the boy turned around to see a boy with black cargo shorts and a black shirt walking toward them. Hinata immediately recognized him when she saw the small white puppy resting on the boy's head. "K-Kiba!" Hinata yelled out.

"Hinata? That you?" Kiba asked as he approached the two. Akamaru barked as if confirming that it was Hinata.

"Suigetsu, what were you gonna do to Hinata?" Kiba asked calmly.

"You know this girl Kiba?" Suigetsu asked as he lowered his fist. "Yeah! She's… uh… Naruto's girl!" Suigetsu blinked twice at Kiba's response. Part of him was in shock, another part wanted to burst out laughing… and the other part just wanted a damn snow cone.

"So what were you gonna do to her Suigetsu?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"…Nothin'… But she made me drop my snow cone."

Kiba sighed as he got a five dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Suigetsu. "Go get another one."

"Thanks. See you around Kiba." Suigetsu said calmly as he left.

"Later."

Kiba then turned to Hinata and sighed. "Damn that was close… Hinata? … Oh I get it. Your still shocked cause I said you were Naruto's, huh?"

Hinata did not respond.

**A few minutes later…**

"So why did you run into Suigetsu?" Kiba asked.

"S-Suigetsu?"

"Yeah, that's his name. He's usually really calm about everything. But that was a dumb move making him drop it, y'know? Suigetsu doesn't like a lot of things, but he does love his snow cones. Its like Naruto with ramen."

"Oh… Wait… W-why did you say t-that I w-was…"

Kiba laughed as he strongly patted Hinata on the back, "I knew that'd work. Suigetsu doesn't really like to mess with Naruto a lot."

"W-why?"

"Eh, beats me. So what's with the cake?"

"Oh… I-Its for N-Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I-It's been nearly a m-month since he t-took us in…"

"Oh." _"Man I wish a cutie like Hinata would bake me a cake one day…"_ Kiba thought. Kiba mentally slapped himself and said "You should probably get home though."

"R-right… T-Thank you K-Kiba." Hinata said as she got of the bench she was sitting on and began running home.

Kiba smiled as he got a good view of her but.

Hinata quickly made her way home smiling at the thought of being 'Naruto's girl'.

**The next day…**

"Hey brat wake up!" Anko yelled as she kicked down Naruto's door.

Naruto quickly shot up from bed and stared at his door, "C'mon, Sis! I may be rich, but it takes good time and money to make doors like that!"

"Oh be quiet you little brat." Anko said as she chucked a pillow she found on the floor at him. Naruto easily dodged.

"So why do you want me…" Naruot stopped for a second to look at the clock in his room, "…Up at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Eh… early bird gets the worm?"

"We both know that's a load of bull crap."

Anko laughed. She taught the boy well. "Hinata and Hanabi wanted you up for breakfast. It's a special day today…"

"Oh God I forgot your birthday I'm so sorry!"

"You ass!" Anko yelled, "Besides you're a couple of months early."

"Huh? Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Just get changed and get downstairs." Anko said as she closed Naruto's door. Naruto shrugged and threw on some jeans.

**Meanwhile…**

"Did you wake him up?" Hanabi asked Anko as she set the table.

"Yup… so tell me again why you brats are doing this for the other brat?" Anko said as she pulled a can of beer out of her coat pocket.

Hanabi kicked Anko in the shin, and Anko bent down, giving Hanabi enough time to snatch her beer. "No. You are not getting drunk at 7 in the morning."

"Geez, you're just like Naruto!" Anko yelled as she pouted and sat herself down at the table.

"But seriously, why go through all this trouble?"

Hinata walked in the room and set down a few bowls of ramen. "W-well… Naruto has been so k-kind to us… And it's been a m-month since he let us m-move in here so w-we wanted to do something s-special."

Anko grunted in response.

A few minutes Naruto came down into the kitchen. "Hey! What's for breakfast? … Ohhh Ramen!" Naruto said in awe. He quickly rushed to the table, but Hanabi stopped him by grabbing on to the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast! Don't you even want to know why there's ramen for breafast!"

"…Ok, shoot."

"…Makes it hard to feel grateful if you ask like that…" Hanabi muttered.

'Huh? Something up?"

"No, no, nothing!" Hanabi said.

"Um… H-Hanabi and I… W-we just w-want to thank you for t-taking us in…"

"Aww… you two didn't have to do this for me! … I was happy to do that!" Naruto said as he gave the two girls his trade mark foxy grin.

"Wait there's more… so go eat your ramen so we can give our presents to you!" Hanabi said as she pushed Naruto to his seat.

"Alright, alright… wait… Presents?!"

"Just eat the damn beef flavored noodles!"

Anko laughed. Ever since Hanabi and Hinata moved, mornings weren't so dull anymore.

**Later…**

"Ahh… that was good."

"It was Ichiraku's."

"Ah." Naruto said as he gulped down a glass of water, "So you said you had a present?"

"A little impatient aren't we?" Hanabi asked, "Just go to the living room. We'll be there soon."

"K." So Naruto and Anko made their way to the living room and turned on the TV.

30 seconds later, Hanabi came into the living room with something in gift wrap. She tossed it into Naruto's lap and said "Open it."

Naruto nodded and did. Under the gift warp, he found a clear rubber bag with orange trim. In it were numerous gardening tools, each with a bright orange hilt, and numerous packs of seeds that would bloom into orange flowers.

"Wow!" Naruto said.

"You like it?" Hanabi asked with a smile.

"I love it! … And it's orange!"

"I know, huh?" Hanabi asked with a small giggle, "I was really surprised to see that you didn't have any orange gardening tools!"

"I know right? I couldn't find anything anywhere I went… all stores have are green and black."

"Ick."

Naruto laughed and gave Hanabi a quick hug and another thanks.

After he was done fooling around with the orange hilted mini shovel, he turned to Hanabi. "Hey where did Hinata go?"

"Um… I'm here…"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing there, with a big white box in her hands.

"Um… I made t-this… for you… N-Naruto…" Hinata said sheepishly.

_"Ok… stay calm Hinata… the cake will turn out fine… He'll love it! Yeah… That's what Ayame said. Hard work makes things taste better."_ Hinata thought as Naruto walked toward her.

Naruto slowly opened the box and… _"Oh goodness… What's he gonna say… He's seen my cooking before… What if he rejects it flat out?! What if he doesn't want to have some?!"_ Hinaat began to panick in her mind as Naruto opened the box.

"A **cake**? You made this Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Wow… knowing you… It must've taken a lot of work to make this!"

Hinata sweat dropped in her mind _"It did…"_

Naruto and Hinata stood there for a few seconds, with dumb smiles and blushes on their faces. Until of course Anko spoke up. "Hurry up and take the cake, Naru! Since I didn't get my beer this morning I need something to energize me!"

Naruto sighed angrily as he took the box from Hinata and set it down on the coffee table that was in front of the TV.

"I… I'm going to g-get some p-paper plates." Hinata said quickly as she dashed out of the room, her face entirely red. Hanabi sighed. At least her sister was able to give Naruto the cake.

A few seconds later Hinata came back with a stack of paper plates and plastic knives and forks. Naruto slowly walked over to Hinata to take the paper plates when…

_"Hmm…"_ Anko thought as she saw Hinata and Naruto walking toward each other. Anko was currently sitting a few feet from where Hinata was right now and Naruto was slowly making his way closer to her. An evil idea popped into her head.

As the two made their way closer, Anko _accidentally_ stuck her foot out… Which in turn, made Naruto accidentally trip and fall on Hinata… and as any spontaneous romantic comedy would have… Their lips were touching.

Hanabi sighed as she saw the whole thing. She looked at Anko and asked, "You did that didn't you?"

"A-huh." Anko said with an amused smirk on her face.

"… You look like your having fun."

"More than you could ever imagine."

"…You're horrible."

**END**

Well I hope you enjoyed it. This is twice as long as my usual stuff y'know. I'm even more suprised at how this turned out cause while I wwas writting this, all I was listening to were songs by Apocolyptica and Bad Religion! And at this point I'd like to thank all of my consistent reviewers.

Twilight GD

JouninTroublesome

ShikaGirl1990

Chewie Cookies

ShikaGirl1990

GraityTheWizard

SilentSinger948

Thanks for being some of my most dedicated reviewers and stuff… And thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed this story. Its cause of all of you I've adopted the habit of reviewing every week… and always on Thursday… US eastern time… well if you're reading the day this is updated, well you know what day to check incase you wanted to see if I updated or w/e.

And a special thanks to my best friend Bloodhound10 for being slightly supportive of this story, lol… you jerk, lmao.


	15. Thats good enough for now

Yours to Hold

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto… Sure as hell wish I did though

**AN:**** Well I'm back from vacation… Well sorry for not updating last week, I was busy. Well this chapter isn't that much longer than usual, but its still longer… I made sure to put a lot of fluffy moments in it for all of you though… yeah… I'm actually kinda embarrassed to post this but… well it has to be done right?**

**Chapter 14:**** That's good enough… for now**

_"Hmm…" Anko thought as she saw Hinata and Naruto walking toward each other. Anko was currently sitting a few feet from where Hinata was right now and Naruto was slowly making his way closer to her. An evil idea popped into her head._

_As the two made their way closer, Anko accidentally stuck her foot out… Which in turn, made Naruto accidentally trip and fall on Hinata… and as any spontaneous romantic comedy would have… Their lips were touching._

_Meanwhile Hanabi saw the whole thing. She sighed and asked Anko, "You did that didn't you?"_

_"A-huh." Anko said with an amused smirk on her face._

_"… You look like your having fun."_

_"More than you could ever imagine."_

_"…You're horrible."_

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes tightly when she suddenly felt a weight on her.

_"Wait… w…what am I doing on the ground?"_ Hinata thought for a second and remembered seeing Naruto suddenly coming toward her… and then he… tripped?

_"N… Naruto is…"_ Hinata blushed at the thought, and tried to move, but found she couldn't move, "_Wait, why is there something on my lips?"_

Hinata opened her eyes to see large blue eyes. _"Oh… it's Naruto…"_

And then it suddenly hit her. Like a freight train colliding with a brick wall. Hinata screamed in her mind and her face suddenly turned a dark red. A few seconds after she blacked out.

Meanwhile Naruto was going through the same dilemma… _"… Holy crap… Holy crap… Hoooollly Crap"_

Naruto continued to panic until he noticed Hinata had fainted… Then he panicked even more. "_Holy crap! Did she faint! She fainted! What do I do!? What do I do?!"_

It eventually came to Naruto that getting off of Hinata would help.

"Holy crap what did I do!?" Naruto yelled, clearly panicking. "Um… I don't think its what you did, but what **she** did." Hanabi said as she pointed at Anko.

Anko smiled and waved. Naruto's left eye twitched and smacked the purple haired woman upside the head. "Ow! What was that for, you little brat?!"

Naruto sighed and pointed at Hinata's motionless body. "…Oh… How was I supposed to know she'd faint?"

"… Well… Its Hinata isn't it?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shouldn't we be helping her up?" Hanabi asked.

**Later…**

"Don't worry Naruto, she'll be fine." Hanabi reassured as she took a bite out of her piece of cake.

"…Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, dummy?" Hanabi asked as she took another bite of her cake, "Mf mieu masskd me she mhookd mike me mnjoyd it" (If you asked me, she looked like she enjoyed it)

Naruto looked at Hinata's sleeping figure and wondered, _'Really?'_

After Hinata had fainted, Naruto and Anko carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed. Naruto had left her side since.

Since Anko caused the incident, Naruto put her under house arrest… meaning he handcuffed her left hand to a bed post and put weights on her arms and legs. But considering that they left her alone for 10 minutes, she probably already gnawed off the handcuffs and was on her way to the nearest bar to get plastered.

Naruto sighed as he imagined the sight.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Hanabi?"

"You have any of sis' cake?"

"No, why?"

Hanabi quickly made her way out of the room and came back with the white cake box. "Here, get a slice."

"…I couldn't possibly eat right now Hanabi."

"Aww, C'mon! She made it especially for you! Besides, it'd save her the trouble of getting all nervous when you taste it while she's awake."

Naruto shrugged and cut himself a piece of the cake."…Bottoms up!" Naruto said as he popped a piece he ripped off into his mouth.

"How is it?" Hanabi asked.

"… Pretty nice. Its decent. There's a little too much frosting, and the cake isn't exactly fluffy…"

By this point Hanabi was pretty sad and had a frown on her face.

"… But we both know how bad Hinata is it cooking right? … I appreciate the thought and hard work." Naruto said as he took another bite out of his piece of cake.

Hanabi smiled and pulled a chair next to Naruto. "Hey, Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"… Do you like sis?"

"W-what?" Naruto said loudly, "I… I mean… But…"

"…Yes?"

"… A little."

"… A little?"

"Well…"

"…Well?"

"Stop it you brat!" Naruto said as he lightly punched Hanabi's shoulder.

"Ow, ok, ok… But really!"

Naruto sighed as he took a nice long look at the dark blue haired girl. "… She's really nice. She's extremely cute too! … I don't really know what else to say. She gets me, and she has the nicest smile too! … She rarely gets angry, but she's really shy… But that's what makes her so cute! … I really don't know."

Hanabi smiled at the blonde boy and said "That's good enough… for now." Then Hanabi got up and left the room.

Naruto shrugged as he began to think about what Hanabi said.

"… I just don't get that girl… So smart, yet so young…"

Naruto took a look and saw that there was still a lot of cake left in the cake box. "… Hinata'd be pretty happy if I eat a lot, right?" He asked himself. So Naruto ate about 2/3 of the cake, only leaving enough for Hinata.

"…Man I'm full…" Naruto mumbled as he put Hinata's piece of cake on a table by her bed. "…Uh… C'mon Hinata… wake up already…"

**Meanwhile…**

_"Hey, Naru?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"… Do you like sis?"_

_'**Hanabi! D-Don't ask s-such things!' Hinata yelled. "Wait… w-where am I?'**_

_"… She's really nice. She's extremely cute too! … I don't really know what else to say. She gets me, and she has the nicest smile too! … She rarely gets angry, but she's really shy… But that's what makes her so cute! … I really don't know."_

_"That's good enough… for now."_

_'**G-Good enough?'**_

_"…Uh… C'mon Hinata… wake up already…"_

_"…**N-Naruto?'**_

* * *

"Oh! Hinata! You're awake!" Naruto said as Hinata shot up from bed.

"…N-Naruto… w-what h-happened?"

"Oh… well… Sis tripped me when I was walking toward you and… well…"

"Oh… y-yeah…" Hinata blushed as she suddenly remembered everything, "W-where's Hanabi and A-Anko?"

"Eh, Hanabi's down stairs playing on the Xbox and Anko's probably getting drunk somewhere."

"Oh…" Hinata then saw the single slice of cake lying on her desk.

"D-did… Did… did you e-eat the c-cake?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course!"

"… W-was it g-good?"

"…"

"… T-that bad?"

"… yeah…"

"…oh…"

Naruto suddenly bursted into laughter and said "No, just joking. It was actually really good!"

Hinata's face suddenly brightened up and asked, 'R-really?"

"Really. That piece on the desk is all that's left. I ate it all… heh heh." Hinata gave a kind smile as she watched the blonde boy blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Can… Can I h-have it?"

"Oh, sure!" Naruto said as he handed her the piece of cake.

Hinata quickly began eating it. It was… well decent. It wasn't gourmet level, and it wasn't extremely fluffy and tasty or whatever, but she made it with her own two hands. She was pretty sure Naruto knew the same thing too.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, until Naruto got up. "I'm gonna go find Anko. By now she's probably lost."

'W-wait!"

"Huh? Anything wrong Hinata?"

"I… I heard…"

"Huh? Heard what?"

"N-Naruto? … Do you… like me?"

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face her. He blinked twice before starring into her almost completely whitened eyes.

"… I think I do."

A happy feeling suddenly washed over Hinata. She became relieved and a little bit worried… but suddenly she felt a spark of courage inside her and said "… That's nice." Hinata slowly got out of bed and walked toward Naruto.

"…You took my first kiss."

"H-huh?"

"A-huh!" Hinata said quietly, "… I wouldn't have given it to anyone else but you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed at her words. He was never really good at these kind of things. "… It was kind of my first one too…"

"R-really?"

"Yeah…"

"But Shikamaru said you had all kinds of girl friends…"

"Yeah… but I never really liked any of them… at least the way I… y'know."

Hinata blushed and the stood there in silence, only gazing into each other's eyes and sizing each other up. "… I… I'm gonna find Anko… You get some rest, ok H-Hinata?"

Hinata smiled for him and said "Alright…"

Naruto quickly hurried out of the room, his face darker than the orange jacket he wore and breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Hinata was in her room with a small smile on her face. _"He likes me…"_

Hinata sighed and said to herself "That's good enough… for now"

**END**

**AN:**** Well I went back to high school today and… it sucked. But all the time I ignored the principal and my teachers gave me time to think about ideas on how to go from where I left off last week… I guess that's one good thing school's done for me.**

**Obviously I wont have as much time as usual, and if I don't update every week like I usually do, I'll somehow get around to this story, so don't worry too much. Ja ne!**


	16. Preparing the Queen's Castle

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

I don't own Naruto.

**AN: **So I'm approaching the end of my first week back in High school… and honestly. It sucks. I had to take a shit load of quizzes and test this week so far… I mean seriously. It's the first full week of school. That's bull, man. Well the good news is that I still have time for this story… Maybe not so much as I did before, but I think I might still be able to update every week on Thursday. Yay right? But if I can't I promise to update on Friday… and if I can't do that, I'll update the next week. Just so you know.

**Chapter 15:**** Preparing the Queen's Castle**

The next few days, things have seemed to calm down between Naruto and Hinata. Depending on the situation, things were more or less awkward. The two found it a lot easier to communicate on day-to-day things… but it was still pretty awkward and slow when it came to the romantic level. Otherwise things were going pretty smoothly until one day…

"Naruto!!" Anko yelled loudly as rushed into her younger brother's room… to find him kissing a pillow.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled as he quickly threw the pillow out the window in his room, "Um… that wasn't what it looked like, sis…"

"No, I don't care about that right now. We have very bad news… Very, very, **very, ****very** bad news."

"Good God, you sound like Grannie is coming back to visit…"

Anko said nothing.

"…Oh God."

* * *

"Wait why arew we suddenly working our asses off Naruto?!" Hanabi yelled as she quickly started vacuuming the living room.

Anko and Naruto had rudely interrupted her from watching 'Bleach'… Of course someone like her would never admit to watching something so 'degrading' and 'violent'… But what's the point in arguing, right?

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she poked her head into the room.

Naruto turned to her quickly and said "Oh, thank goodness Hinata, could you go pick up some groceries and some soap… and some windex, and air fresheners…" Dare say the list went on…

* * *

Hinata still had a puzzled look on her face as she handed the cashier at the supermarket Naruto's credit card. He seemed… well in a hurry… and a bit out of place. It was the first time she had seen Naruto so… well of his game.

"Oh, Hinata!"

Hinata blinked then turned around and saw Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was holding a bag with a carton of milk inside and Choji was eating barbecue flavored chips… as usual.

"O-oh. H-hey, you guys." Hinata said as she walked over to the two.

"What's up 'munch, munch', Hinata?" Choji said as he took a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Oh n-nothing r-really… N-Naruto just sent me to go get s-some stuff…"

"…That's a lot of vegetables, don't you think?"

"… I-I guess."

"'munch munch' Why do you have so many cleaning supplies with you?"

"N-Naruto t-told me to p-pick them up. H-He said something about his G-Grandmother visiting."

At that moment, Shikamaru blinked twice, and Choji stopped eating. "… Troublesome."

"… I'm… I'm guessing that t-this isn't going to be f-fun…"

"No… No it isn't… 'munch'"

**Later...**

Hinata could only unconsciously walk back to the house after what Choji and Shikamaru told her.

"A… demon?' she asked herself. That was the word they described her. According to Shikamaru and Choji, she was a complete and total health nut. Her name was Tsunade, and she was counted among the world's top 5 surgeons, and one of the best doctors in the world… It turns out she was 'out for their blood' as Choji described it. Tsunade didn't really like them a lot to begin with… what with Choji's eating habits and Shikamaru's… laziness. Shikamaru said that she once forced them to work out for 14 hours straight during her last visit.

Hinata could believe that… well anyone would be astounded by how much Chouji eats and how lazy Shikamaru was… It certainly wasn't natural… was it?

But that was beside the point. And that wasn't even the end of it. They also said Tsunade had introduced Anko to drinking… and that she was an even worse drunk herself… Now Hinata knew Anko long enough to determine what kind of drunk she was… That time being the first 5 minutes of intoxication, and she could tell she was a very angry, mean, vulgar… and occasionally sluttish, drunk.

So how much worse could Tsunade herself be? … Hinata shuddered at the thought. But then, that wasn't all either. They also said she was a gambler… and a very bad one at that. They said that she once spent 18 hours in a casino… drunk… where she spent 1/12 of Naruto's inheritance… and as fate would have it… she lost all of it… and her deed to her house.

Hinata had seen Naruto's bank account once, and she was astounded. She never saw so many zero's in her life… and if Tsunade took away about a tenth of it? … wow.

**Later…**

"Hanabi did you vacuum the lobby yet?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen as he mopped the floor.

"No, not yet… Why do we have to clean up so quickly any way?" Hanabi asked, clearly annoyed.

"This house is huge! And Granma wants this place sparkling clean! And she'll be here tomorrow!" Naruto yelled.

"It can't be that bad!"

"… We've bee working for 2 hours and all we've done was clean the living room."

"…You have a point." Hanabi said as she turned the vacuum back on. Within the next few minutes Hinata came back with a weird look on her face.

Hanabi asked… and she wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth.

"… A whole twelth?"

"Yup…"

"…Is it really possible to be that drunk for 18 hours without passing out? … I've seen Anko try."

"… Apparently."

So Hinata and Hanabi quietly cleaned the house for the rest of the day. One thing ran in their minds.

If Naruto got the way he was because of Anko… and Anko got the way she was because of this Tsunade woman… What was Tsunade herself like?

**END**

**AN:** I know it was a bit short, and it had hardly any Naru x Hina in it, but I've been stressed this week , ok? I promise something a little more heart warming next week.

Oh and I also want to inform you guys of a new story that I'm working on. I'll probably release sometime in the next two months, but I just wanted to give you all a heads up.

It's not another AU, and it focuses on Naruto's Whirlpool roots… But that's all I'm sayin right now. L8rs.


	17. All Hail

**

* * *

**

Yours to Hold

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

**AN:** Hey well I'm sorry for not updating on Thursday or Friday…. I had school stuff to do… so here it is!

**Chapter 16:**** All Hail**

Hanabi and Hinata couldn't sleep much that night. They were to frightened by the thought of Naruto's grandmother, Tsunade… From her accomplishments, you'd think she was a nice and respectable person…

But, of course, that's not the case. Apparently she was a drunken health nut (… now if that isn't contradictory, I don't know what is) who was addicted to the casino… Creepy huh?

By now, we all should know that Hinata is definitely the type to worry more than needed…

_"Oh, what is she going to say when she meets me?"_ Hinata asked herself, _"Is she not going to like me? … Is she going to kick me out?!"_

"Stop worrying, sis."

Hinata shot up in panic, but then realized it was Hanabi who spoke. She turned and looked at the bed across the room. Hanabi had her hands behind her head and was staring at the ceiling.

"She probably won't fire us or whatever. Naruto wouldn't let that happen, right?"

Hinata thought for a second and smiled. "Of course he wouldn't…"

"… I'm just worried about what kinda hell she's going to put us through."

Hinata blinked. Oh yeah. There was that.

"Remember when Shino came by today? I could've sword he freaked out when he heard Tsunade was coming… but it may have been just my imagination… I mean we can barely see his face with that jacket and sunglasses on."

Hinata gulped. What Chouji and Shikamaru scared her. If something can scare **Shino** of all people… the boy was a walking, talking, brick wall with hair and a love of bugs!

"… W-was that supposed to make me f-feel better?"

Hanabi turned her head to face Hinata. She smiled and said "Nope."

* * *

"Well… this certainly wasn't what I was… expecting… well kinda." Hanabi said.

Naruto had sent Hanabi and Hinata off to get more food when they returned home to find a beautiful blonde woman sprawled over the couch, with a small piglet trying to nudge her awake.

The woman actually looked pretty young… Naruto said she was like 50… right?

She had long blonde hair, and wore a long green coat that had the kanji for 'Gamble' on the back of it. Under it she wore a plain white shirt and a black pair of pants.

Though the sight wasn't nearly as surprising as the pig itself. It looked pretty young, but it wore a pearl necklace and a red vest.

"Yeah… I'm kinda relieved she came home drunk." Naruto said as he picked up the pig and put it on a chair.

"N-Naruto! W-we just c-cleaned those!"

"Don't worry. Tonton's a good pig, right?" Naruto asked the piglet as he rubbed its head. The piglet oinked happily.

Hanabi starred at the pig in the corner of her eye… _"It's cute…"_ she thought. _"It kinda reminds me of Pigberus(1)… Aww I wish it had longer ears…"_

Hanabi smiled as she walked over to the piglet and petted it. It oinked happily at the girl's touch. She couldn't help but 'Awww…' at it.

"Aww. I didn't know you had a weakness for cute things, Hanabi." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Hanabi quickly pulled her arm back and said loudly, "N-No I don't!"

"Don't try to hide it! Now I know why you cling to Akamaru so much!"

Hanabi pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Well at least I know what to get you for Christmas."

Hanabi's face lit up and quickly said, "I wanna a puppy!"

Hinata smiled as her sister and Naruto argued. It was heart warming to see this after a childhood of abuse. So Hinata quietly left the room to get some advil, a few ice packs, and some water for when Tsunade woke up.

* * *

"Ah man… What did I drink?" Tsunade asked herself as she rose from the couch.

She slowly tired to remember everything she did. "_ I sent a letter to Naruto that Iwas coming home. When I got out of the airplane I got Tonton… oh yeah…"_

Tsunade chuckled as she remember how the bar caught her eye at the airport…

She rubber her eyes lazily as she crawled off the couch. She fell with a loud 'thud'._ "Uh… stupid hangovers…"_

"Hmm?"

Tsunade's head shot up. Across from the room was a cute, bluish black haired girl sleeping on a small chair. She slowly stirred from her sleep.

She looked in surprise when she noticed Tsunade was off the couch. "Oh! M-miss Tsunade!" She said as she scrambled out of her seat, "Any w-water, s-some coffee? An I-ice pack or a-advil?"

"Um… who are you?"

* * *

Tsunade stared at amazement at the young girl sitting in front of her. She basically poured her life story on Tsunade and it was… interesting. Tsunade wasn't a psychologist or anything, but if someone else had been in Hinata's position… well they would've gone emo like that Sasuke kid long before she met Naruto… or maybe even killed herself. "…That's some story." She said.

"Y-yes…"

_"She doesn't seem like a bad person…"_ Tsunade thought as she sized the girl up. She was about average height, though she was a bit on the thin side, she seemed healthy. What surprised her though were her white eyes. She knew that those were the eyes of a Hyuuga. She had a few friends and co workers who were from the Hyuuga clan, and from what Hinata told her, her father didn't seem like the stereo typical Hyuuga.

While Tsunade was observing her, Naruto came into the room.

"Granny!" Naruto said as he ran up to the older woman and gave her a hug.

'Idiot!" Tsunade yelled as she punched Naruto's head, "Don't call me granny… makes me feel old."

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head, "But you **are** old."

Tsunade's eye twitched as she punched the blonde again. Hinata let out a small smile and then asked "N-Naruto, w-where's Hanabi?"

"Here!" Hanabi said as she came into the room, holding Tonton in her arms.

The pig oinked as it saw that Tsunade was awake and jumped out of Hanabi's arms to get closer to Tsunade.

"Hey Tonton." Tsunade said as she petted the piglet. She turned to Hanabi and asked "You're Hinata's sister right?"

"Um… y-yeah. It's nice to meet you Dr. Tsunade."

"No need to call me that. You can call me-"

"Grandma."

Tsuande smacked Naruto upside the head again. "Oww… that one hurt…"

"You deserved it, brat." Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles, "… Where's that idiot grand daughter of mine?"

"Oh, Anko said she's going to the liquor store to pick up some vodka or something." Hanabi said.

"… Speaking of people who aren't here right now, where's Auntie Shizune?"

"Oh… heh heh, she's probably looking for me somewhere in Suna…"

* * *

Shizune had spent the last three days in Suna searching for her boss. You'd think it'd be easy to find someone like her in a town like this…

It was like she completely disappeared. Hell, she even took Tonton with her.

Shizune let out a sad sigh as she sat down on a park bench. "Tsunnnaadddeee!"

* * *

"Heh heh heh…"

**Later…**

"Woo!" Tsunade said as she slammed her bottle of Vodka onto the table, "This is some strong stuff, eh Anko?"

Anko, who sat across from the blonde woman was on the verge of passing out, "…Oh god…"

Hanabi and Hinata watched in amazement.

"… I never thought there could be someone in the world who could out drink Anko." Hanabi said.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they've always been like this."

Hanabi and Hinata turned around to see Naruto, "I think Granny likes you two."

"W-what?"

"Yeah when I introduced Ino and Sakura to her, she didn't like them at all."

"Oh…"

"Heh heh. I guess that means she'll approve…"

"Oh… Approve of what?" Hanabi said with a smirk.

"N-nothing!" Hinata squealed.

**END**

**1. Pigberus is the name of the pig mascot in the anime/manga Eyeshield 21... heh heh... pigberus**


	18. Here comes the Horror

**Yours to Hold**

**Summary:** AU Naruto has spent his entire life with millions of dollars, but he was always alone. Hinata and Hanabi have spent their entire lives being abused by their father. What happens when Hinata and Hanabi run away from home? A tale of life, wealth, and loneliness.

**AN: ****I AM SO SORRY!!** I've been busy… and lazy… lately and I haven't been able to work on this as much as I wanted too… Well here it is… I made it longer just to say sorry…

Stuff about this chapter... well I bet some of you probably saw this coming and if you did... You win a prize. Its at the bottom of the nearest cliff... heh heh, just kidding... R & R

**Chapter 17:**** Here comes the horror**

It was a regular day in the Uzumaki household… Well whatever could pass for normal in **that** house. That means Shikamaru locked himself on the roof, Anko's hogging the liquor, Choji's devouring everything in the kitchen, and Kiba and Shino and everyone else… was pretty much doing whatever they wanted. That was of course until…

"Hey Naruto?" Tsunade asked her Grandson as he watched TV.

"Yeah Grandma?"

"…Have you done any of your summer work for school yet?"

Naruto immediately dropped the remote to the TV. "…"

"HOLY CRAP!" Kiba, who was sitting beside Naruto, yelled in suprse.

"…I'll take that as a no."

After Naruto and Kiba processed what Tsunade said and they ran to the nearest Barns and Nobles. Fast.

Meanwhile Hinata and Hanabi were cleaning the hallway outside the living room when they heard the conversation. "School huh?" Hanabi asked, "That's right Summer's over in like 2 weeks…"

"Time sure flies when you're having fun, y'know?" Hinata said with a smile. "God you sound like a teacher or something."

Hinata thought about it for a second. She always did like school. It gave her a chance to get away from home and her father and it made her feel like a normal person. She may not have had a lot of friends, but school life was nice. Hinata sighed. Hanabi caught the message and asked her sister "You wanna go to school huh?"

"W-what?"

"It's written all over your face, sis! I remember how nice it was too… It was really fun just being able to get away from dad and all." Hanabi said as she leaned on the vacuum.

"Yeah…" Hinata said.

"It's sure gonna be lonely though," Hanabi said sadly, "Without Naruto around and Anko getting drunk all day, we're not gonna have anyone to play with…"

"Oh yeah…" Hinata said. Then she thought about it. The thought of Naruto leaving her all alone for 5 or more hours was a bit depressing for the girl. Then Naruto would be having all sorts of fun at school (an oxymoron, I know), like playing sports, joining clubs, talking to girls…

Hinata almost shrieked at the thought. Naruto wouldn't do that… He said he really liked me right? … Hinata thought.

"Hey sis, you ok? You look kinda angry…"

Meanwhile, inside the living room, Tsunade heard the whole conversation. "… Likes school huh? … Well that's a first."

* * *

"Sonuva… What School assigns Grapes of Wrath for Summer Reading!" Kiba yelled, "This book is so stupid! There ain't no angry people in this book! And there sure as hell aren't any grapes!"

"Uh… " Naruto groaned. The two came back from the book store about 2 hours later and immediately sat themselves in the kitchen to drink some soda while they read… It was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Um… a-are you having p-problems, y-you two?"

Naruto and Kiba put their books down and saw Hinata standing by the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh hey Hinata… You ever read' Richard the Third'?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes! It's written by Shakespere about the Richard the III and how he ascends the throne through lies and deception. He's a very angry person."

"… Wow. You didn't stutter." Kiba pointed out.

"Ha ha, yeah. Sis may not look like it, but she's a real bookworm!" Hanabi said as she spontaneously appeared behind her older sister.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata said with a blush.

"Bookworm? Ha ha." Naruto laughed. "N-naruto!" Hinata yelled sadly. "Oh I'm just kidding…"

"Oh…"

"Hey Hinata, Hanabi can I talk to you for a little while?"

Hanabi and Hinata turned around and saw Tsunade. "Oh, hey Granny. What's up?" Hanabi asked. "Pft. Don't pick up Naruto's bad habits!" Tsuande said as she put Hanabi into a headlock.

"Heyyy! Who has bad habits?"

"You do brat… and so does Kiba. Go read that book and learn something!"

"Pfft. Whatever."

Tsuande waved them off and brought the girls to the living room.

"…Wonder what that's about?" Kiba asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"Eh. If it's important we'll find out."

**3 Weeks later…**

"Man this blows…" Naruto grumbled. The last 3 weeks of summer went by pretty quickly… well as quickly as it takes to read a play and 2 novels.

"W-what? I… I thought my cooking g-got b-better…"

"Ah! No, no, I meant school!" Naruto yelled as he flailed his arms around in a cartoony fashion. Hinata jokingly smiled and continued eating the eggs she made. Hanabi chuckled as she muttered something about Naruto being an idiot.

"Hey what's with you two? I thought that you two would've been sad that Naruto'd be leaving you guys alone for like 8 hours a day 5 times a week? Finally see the light and how annoying the brat is?" Anko asked.

"Ah… No it's um…"

"Hey Naruto don't you have to get to school?" Tsuande said as she walked into the kitchen. She held a can of beer in her left hand.

"God, now I see where Anko picked it up. You're supposed to have hangovers in the morning, you're not supposed to be drunk!" Hanabi said as she snatched the can from Tsunade's hands.

"…Shouldn't we be working on having her not drinking at all?" Naruto asked. "Yes… but baby steps… Hey you should be getting to school!" Hanabi yelled as she pulled the chair Naruto was sitting on from under him. Naruto fell on his ass and yelled "Ow! Ok, ok, fine…" And quickly ran to school.

Hanabi and Hinata giggled as they watched him run. "You think he'll like our surprise?"

"Of course!" Tsunade said as she patted the girls on the head.

* * *

Naruto quickly got to school and picked up his schedule and some other important info. As he made his way to his locker he came upon his favorite teacher…

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the tall brown haired man. The brown haired man turned around, saw the blonde haired boy, and said "Naruto! If it isn't my favorite student! How are you doing today?"

Iruka was one of the more friendlier and older staff at the Konoha schools. There at Konoha, there were three separate schools, an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school. Staff was interchangeable between the three schools, so that explained how Iruka was able to stay as Naruto's teacher throughout the years.

Iruka was Naruto's 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 8th, and freshman history and homeroom teacher. Though Naruto was a bit of a prankster and Iruka was a bit strict, the two were able to come to a mutual understanding, and Naruto found Iruka to be the one of the best and funniest teachers he ever met. And the really big scar that run across his face made him look real cool too.

"Eh, I'm as fine as fine can be…"

"Heh, sounds like you're on the verge of tears already Naruto."

"Heh heh, yeah… So are you teaching here at Konoha High again?"

"No, sorry Naruto I'm teaching middle school this year .I was just hear to catch up with Kakashi and hopefully run into you."

"Aww. This year is gonna blow."

"C'mon, don't say that. School can be fun."

Naruto chuckled at his sensei's joke "Well whatever. What grade are you teaching?"

"7th."

"Aww… this sucks."

"Don't worry Naruto. Kakashi's your homeroom teacher this year."

"… Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

* * *

After Naruto finished chatting with Iruka, he found his way to his homeroom. Naruto was a bit relieved when he saw Shino leaning in the corner reading a book… Then he remembered that Shino barely talked.

'Fun' Naruto thought as he pulled out the seat next to where Shino's backpack was and leaned next to Shino.

"Hey Shino."

Shino looked up for a second and looked back down at his book, "… Hey Naruto."

The two stood in silence for the next five minutes… Then the next fifteen minutes…

Slowly the homeroom filled with people barely knew and he yawned "Man… I'm kinda hungry… What'd you bring for lunch Shino?"

"…"

"Shino?"

"Beef teriyaki…"

"Oh… man what did I bring for lunch? …" Then it hit Naruto. He left it at home… wait did Hinata even make lunch for him?

Before Naruto could curse out loud he heard a familiar giggle. "Forget something?"

Naruto blinked twice as a brown bag with a familiar scent was dropped into his hands. "Ichiraku Ramen…"

Naruto looked up and his eyes met with white, almost pupil less eyes. "H-Hinata?!"

* * *

"… So that's how you got here?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Y-yes… Tsunade came h-here the d-day after y-you r-remembered about your summer r-reading and e-enrolled Hanabi h-here…"

Naruto blinked twice and quickly started looking around the room and asked "Hanabi's hear too?!"

"N-no. H-Hanabi's in the 7th grade…"

**Meanwhile…**

_"I'm surrounded by idiots…"_ Hanabi thought to herself. Her homeroom was filled with a bunch of idiots. She thought that going to school would be fun… Man had that been a let down. All of her classmates turned out to be childish loud mouths with the brains of third graders… Hell she could tell all of this by spending 10 minutes in the same room with these people.

_"These kids are really pissing me off… Especially that loud spikey black haired kid with the goggles…"_

Hanabi's eye twitched as her teacher walked in and sat them down. He was a young brown haired teacher, he was probably in his early or mid thirties. The one thing that stood out was the big scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"All right, settle down kids. Now I'm Mr. Iruka Umino. Nice to meet you all…"

**Back with Naruto…**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew. Scared me for a second."

Hinata laughed and Naruto smiled… and Shino stood there with no facial expression whatsoever. "So how'd she do it?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd Tsuande get you and Hanabi enrolled?"

"Oh… as T-Tsuande p-put it… 'Y-you wouldn't believe w-what people w-would do for a c-couple'a h-hundred bucks…' … she also said t-that I'd b-be able to keep you o-out of trouble…"

"…Yeah that does sound like Granny…"

The bell then rang, but Naruto, Shino, and a few others stayed where they were. "A-aren't we supposed to sit down?"

Naruto stared at her for a second and burst out laughing. "Oh yeah… You've never met Kakashi-sensei…"

"… He's chronically late to everything and anything." Shino said as he flipped a page in his book.

"…Y-you're e-exaggerating."

Naruto chuckled and said "Heh, you'll see."

**Later…**

"… I don't t-think I've e-ever seen a t-teacher late to c-class by 14 minutes…" Hinata said as she pulled up a seat next to Naruto. After their teacher quickly took attendance in 1 minute the two were sent to their first period class, Chemistry.

"Yeah and considering we only have homeroom for 15 minutes… yeah." Naruto said as he pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "Can I see yours for a sec Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and pulled her schedule out of he pocket and handed it to Naruto. "H-here."

Naruto scanned it over and smiled happily. "Yeah we have everything together except our language classes!"

"O-oh… T-this was p-probably T-Tsunade's d-doing…"

"Yeah… Well I actually owe her something now!" Naruto said as he gave Hinata a big smile.

Hinata blushed and turned her head as Naruto gave her her schedule back.

Hinata put the schedule back into her pocket and felt around for a second. "Oh m-my pen is gone." She and Naruto looked around the floor for a few seconds before someone tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, is that what you're looking for?"

Hinata looked up and saw a tall, raven-haired boy. He had slightly pale skin and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Y-yes… thank you."

"Oi, if it isn't Sasuke."

The black haired boy chuckled and turned to face Naruto.

"Oh, its Naruto… didn't even notice you there Dobe."

**END**

Well it's been like 2 or 3 weeks right? … I can't promise that I won't take that long again, or even longer, but I promise I won't drop this story unless I tell you all… well L8rs.


End file.
